Should I let myself Love?
by darkdepths6626
Summary: Amaraya Kishataru is out on the streets with her two weapons Maru and Kisha. Her family was killed by kishins and the dwma failed to come to her and her families aid. Forced to now attend the school she loathes her life will soon be turned around and change hopefuly for the better.
1. Will you come peacefully?

**I do not own soul eater**

* * *

It was just like any other night I went on a hunt. The air was warm and thick  
with the moon hanging high in the sky. I dragged myself off the old couch we had  
found awhile back and slid into the same skirt and shirt I always wore before  
dragging a brush through my long hair. Kisha was already up and ready to go as  
usual but Maru still lay fast asleep on the floor snoring loudly. I kicked his  
foot and snapped at him to get up that it was time to go causing him to groan  
and pull himself to his feet. He pulled out a dark blue shirt and slid it over  
his bare chest as I strapped on my black converse boots with straps going most  
of the way up the sides. "Today we go after a kishin who resides in the north  
side of Death City." I informed my team stepping out of the abandoned warehouse  
we made into our home whe we first ended up on the streets. Maru transformed  
into his sword form and Kisha into her chain whip. I threw Kisha up into the air  
wrapping the end onto a near by balcony and hauling myself up to reach the roof  
tops. Rather than walk down the streets, I prefered to run on the rooftops,  
which is how I started on my journey to the northern side of the city peparing  
myself for the battle that lay ahead and remembering the reason I go on these  
hunts and avoid the school.

Death the kid  
P.O.V.  
Maka,Soul,Liz,Patty,and I stood in the Death Roomto hear  
about the mission my father was going to send us on. "Well children, the person  
I'm sending you after isn't a kishin or even anywhere close to becoming one." he  
started, causing us all to stare at him in confusion. "This girl, is named  
Amaraya Kishataru," he continued, "she is a meister and a strong one at that.  
Her two weapons are a sword named Maru and a chain whip named Kisha." "Wait, if  
she isn't kishin then why doesnt she just join the acadamy and why do we have to  
go get her?" questioned Maka from beside me. "Well, she took it upon herself to  
start hunting kishin souls on her own and every other meister we sent after to  
bring her back failed in this task. She refuses to join the acadamy and wont  
come peacefully, leaving the reasons for all of her actions are unclear. You and  
my son should be able to succeed in bringing her here so we can question her."  
With a nod we all lef tthe Death Room to search for the mysterious girl who  
lurked within Death City.

Amaraya P.O.V.  
I was running along  
the rooftops, the kishin was nearby, i could tell but i also sensed people  
coming this way, two meisters and three weapons. I turned and blocked with my  
sword just as a girl with sandy blonde hair swung her sythe torwards me. "Let me  
guess," i growled, "your from the acadamy." She stood up straight and aimed her  
sythe at me, "My name is Maka Albarn, a sythe meister at the Death Weapon  
Meister Acadamy. I was sent to bring you back with me." I scoffed at her  
coffidence and took a step back to get into a fighting stance only two feel two  
guns press into my back. "Drop your weapons." said a calm, cool, and shockingly  
soothing voice behind me. I snarled, but did as comanded. Maru and Kisha  
transformed back to the human and the girl, Maka, brought her sythe around and  
put it to Kisha's neck and one of the guns were pointed to Maru. "NO!" I  
screamed dropping to my knees staring wide-eyed at my weapons, "You have me," i  
whispered, "leave them alone." The boy behind me lowered his gun and asked if i  
would come peacefully in that gentle voice that lulled my soul. I nodded in  
reply and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Just don't hurt them." Maka dropped her  
sythe and Kisha ran and hid behind Maru as she was a shy and skitish girl. The  
boy reached a hand down to me and introduced himself as Death the Kid with a  
slight smile. I scowled slightly at how i felt i good trust this boy and  
cautiously took his hand pulling myself to my feet. I looked skeptically at my  
captors before speaking sarcasticly, " As fun as this is don't we have somewhere  
to be?" They nodded and started guiding me torwards the school.. We were walking  
in an akward silence, not bveing able to take it any longer I finally decided to  
speak. "So," I started, "I like your hair, Kid." It was my honest opinion, I  
really did like his hair, but i didn't expect him to drop to the ground sobbing  
about he has asymmtrical garbage. I could have used the oppurtunity to run but i  
wasnt't going to risk Kisha and Maru's saftey, I owe them that much. His weapons  
transformed into two girls, one just laughed, while the other tried to calm him  
down. I took a few steps torward Kid and leaned down next to him, catiously  
touching his shoulder, "Hey," I said uncomfortably, " I know I don't know you  
very well and I just met you, but you managed to get me to come to the school  
and no one else could do that so you can't be trash." He looked up at me with  
eyes that made me wan to melt, and spoke in a voice that made emotions I had  
locked up long threaten to come out of the chest I sealed them in, "Really?" I  
mentaly scolded myself for what i was about to do, but decided to anyway. I  
nodded and stuck out my hand to him as I stood up, smiling slightly, trying my  
best to mock is voice and said, "So will you come peacefully?" he chuckled  
slightly and took my hand to stand himself up before fixing his suit and  
gesturing in the direction of the school. "Shall me?" he said glancing at me  
with a slight smile before we all continued on our path to the school.

* * *

**The first chapter is up and it seems that Amaraya is crushing on kid a bit! I will try to get the next story up soon!**


	2. I have to what!

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy. Well here is the second chapter! I probably should have mentioned but there is a quiz that goes with this story on called your soul eater life by Aliya. I made it and decided that the results needes stories. This is the only result story I've made so far though. I don't own soul eater!**

* * *

Kid P.O.V.

Half way On the way back to the academy Amaraya dropped to the ground with a scream, Maka and I rushed for her but her weapon, Maru, shouted at us to stay back. "DON'T! IT ISN'T SAFE! Her imagination attacks her, she gets lost in the world in her mind. This isn't the first time this has happened." I felt he soul radiate emotions, distress was the strongest one coming for her. I felt my own soul shudder with sorrow at her distress but I was unsure why. Waves of fear flew from the girl on the ground and Maka slid closer to me, "Her soul is full of pain and suffering," she whispered in my ear, "it's chained and guarded to protect herself from being hurt again. Yet your souls are reaching for each other for comfort. Try to reach her, I think you might be able to." I nodded to Maka but my eyes didn't leave Amaraya. I felt her fear and sorrow, and reached out to her through my own soul. I opened my eyes to see Amaraya sitting in a pool of blood crying, she was holding her knees tightly to her chest her face buried in her arms. "Amaraya?" I asked calmly, slowly approaching her. Her head shot up and she stared at me with horror glinting in her eyes. "K-Kid?" she stuttered, "What are you doing here?" I carefully made my way over to her place on the floor, "I came to find you. Do you know where we are?" She nodded, she no longer seemed like the strong girl who could take anything, she looked young and frightened. Her eyes were filled with pain as she stared into mine, "We are locked in my imagination, you shouldn't have come. It's not safe hear. I reached down and pulled her hair out of her face and gently wiped some of the tears off of her cheek. "It's your world here," I whispered soothingly into her ear, "You can control it, but right now we need to go back to the real world ok?" She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. I watched as the dark red room we sat in faded back to the reality. She sat up slightly, opening her eyes slightly and whispered to me that she couldn't walk. Maru just stood there confused as i walked over to Amaraya and squatted with my back to her. "Get on my back" I whispered in a hushed voice. She complied and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as i grabbed under her legs to haul her up. After about half an hour of walking she fell asleep on my back, subconsciously nestling against me and burying her face in my neck. I felt my heart rate increase, and my soul lightly surge with emotions. I decided to let her sleep for now, because she had intense questioning ahead and because, maybe, just a little bit because I enjoyed it.

Amaraya P.O.V.  
I woke up to something gently shaking me, but i didn't ant to leave sleeps warm embrace. Wait, warm? It was rarely warm in our warehouse. I opened my eyes lazily, my curiosity pulling me from my slumber. I saw Maru standing beside me glaring at something in front of me, I followed his gaze to see the back of Kid's head. Realization flooded through me, Kid was carrying me on his back and I had fallen asleep. I gently tapped Kid's shoulder, he turned his head slightly and smiled gently, I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. No! I just imagined it...thinking like that is dangerous. "Hey can you put me down?" Thankfully, he set me gently on my feet just as Maka spoke up, "We're here." I turned to stare at the large building in awe as we made our way up the flight of stairs. The white-haired shark boy came and stood next to me, "We will take you to see Lord Death." I stiffened once he came, in my opinion, to close for comfort. I stepped away from him and my steps put me moving toward Kid. "Soul Give her some space! She has to be nervous right now. I know I would be." I shot Liz a thankful look as the boy scowled but stepped away. The whole walk to the Death Room was uncomfortable , but I did admire the architecture of the building. Once we made it to the entrance, I glanced at the large guiltiness we walked under in wonder. We stopped in front of a mirror and a man shrouded in black who stood with his back to us. "Hi! How ya doin?" I wanted to giggle at his voice but i managed not to as he continued, "Are you Amaraya Kishataru?" I nodded, studying the shinigami in front of me. He waved his huge hands at me and didn't seem like a bad person, even if he was at the academy. "You may all go! Show Maru and Kisha around! I will talk to Amaraya. Oh, except you son, stay!" Kid turned and made his way to sit beside me at the small skull shaped table. I could feel my heart racing at how I wouldn't have Maru and Kisha to back me up. "Don't worry! I just wanna have a little chat!" Lord Death sat across from us and gave us all a drink before speaking again, "I'm sorry for forcing you here, but you wouldn't come willingly. I promise no harm will come to you or your weapons. I just want to know your story so we can decide what to do about your soul hunting."I glanced at Kid, who nodded that it was ok for me to tell him. I don't know why i trusted Kid so much, maybe it's because he can reach me when my mind attacks. "Well before we were out on the streets my family was killed by a kisin. My mom had pushed me out the fire escape when we were running from it after it killed my father and brother. It killed her right after she pushed me and it ran after me, wanting to finish what it started. I landed on Maru and Kisha was just standing near by. At first, Maru got mad but after i explained what happened he told me that his sister and he were weapons and that I could use them to fight the beast. It worked, I was able to defeat it and from then on we stayed together, taking care of each other on the streets. After a few years we started hunting kishins ourselves. The reason i hate the school is because they failed to come help when we needed it most, they made a young innocent girl kill, and watch her family be killed." I looked at Kid who only stared at me shocked and then at Lord Death who only sipped at his drink in thought. "I'm sorry for what happened to your family, but the academy can't do everything. I've made my decision! You will start attending the academy and you will stay with my son in his house." I gaped at him in shock, "Wait, I HAVE TO WHAT?!" "You start tomorrow! Go home and get settled in!" "But Dad! We didn't talk about this!" "Goodbye! See ya later!" Kid groaned at his father's actions then waved for me to follow him out towards the exit of the school.

"This is Gallows Manor." said Kid gesturing to the mansion in front of us. "I have to say, you have nice taste Kid" I smirked at him, while admiring his house. "Thank you, now, before you go in I have to fix up the rooms a bit so you are going shopping with Liz and Patty. Feel free to get whatever you want." I dropped my box of the few items I already owned and gaped at him," For the second time today, I have to what?!" Liz appeared behind me and started to drag me away talking about how much fun shopping was going to be. I sent a death glare at Kid already plotting my revenge for the OCD boy who only smirked and waved as I was pulled into the curse that was shopping with girly-girls.

* * *

**HaHaHa! Sometimes it's fun to be mean to my charecters! I will try to get chapter 3 up faster than i got this one up. If you have any questions about whats going on just put a review and i will put the answer up on the next chapter (scince my friend said i sometimes make no sense i thought id let people ask) If you have any ideas that you think would be good to put in let me know and ill put it in and give credit for it! I try to check my email everyday and scince i get an email everytime someone reviews it all works out! Thanks for reviewing everybody! Bye Bye!**


	3. Music Brings People Together

**I'm so sorry it took so long but with school about to start i havn't had much time. I dont own any of the songs or soul eater. I will continue this story during theschool year**

* * *

Amaraya P.O.V  
We were just finishing up the tour of the large house, but I wasn't paying the best attention. My mind was still focused on my revenge for Kid. "These are the bedrooms," I turned my attention to the OCD boy, I should at least know where my room is, "This is Amaraya's room, Kisha's room, and Maru's is on the left of Amaraya's. Across from hers is mine, across from Kisha's is Patty, and across from Maru's is Liz's." I nodded in understanding as Kisha just slid into her room quickly leaving Maru to stand by me in the hall. "I should probably go help the girls get dinner done, go get settled in I'll call when it's done." Kid turned away and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and a slow, evil, smile crept across my face, I knew my revenge. "Amaraya try not to cause any problems." "Do you really doubt me so Maru?" I cooed gently and stepped into my room. Once inside I quickly put all of my new clothes and belongings away and grabbing the collection of seven, yes 7, posters. I slid out of my room and into Kid's, "How dull," I mumbled to myself, "time to redecorate!" I set the poster and started to move the bed from its place against the back wall to the middle of the right side of the room. I hung three of the posters on the left wall, two on the right, one on the left side of the door and one on the very right of the back wall. Grabbing a roll of splatter paint duck tape, I tapped 'Let's go shopping' on the wall so he would know why I re-organized his room. I swung open his closet to see two dressers, I drug one out and pushed it against the far side of the left wall while grabbing some of the shirts I threw them across the floor. I was about to trash it some more when I heard Kid's voice raise from down the hall, "Patty! You got water all over my shirt!" I heard him start stomping up the stairs so I hightailed it out of their and into my own room trying to make myself look busy. His bedroom door opened and I heard a loud yell of shock and the muffled thud of a body hit the ground. I could imagine him on the ground sobbing about how it was asymmetrical. I snickered to myself and prepared myself for the storm that was about to come. After a few minutes later, probably to fix the room up, I heard him stomp across the hall to stand in front of my door. A few moments passed, him calming himself before gently knocking on the shut door. I walked over and opened the door with a smile.

Kid P.O.V.

She opened the door smiling as if all was right with the world. Her eyes shone in the dim light and her light hair contradicted with her dark outfit perfectly. I had taken time to collect myself before knocking, but the way she looked took my breath away and my anger along with it. "Um Kid, are you ok?" I blushed slightly; I had been standing there staring at her like an idiot. Then I heard music playing behind her, one word in particular catching my attention, symmetry. "What song is this?" I asked, quickly running into her room without asking and stopping at the radio on one of the black shelves. I heard the door lightly click shut and her walk over, "The song is called Symmetry by Falling Up. It's a good song and understandable why you like it so much." I turned to look at her after hearing the muffled thud of her sitting on her bed and saw her smiling sweetly. "Sometimes I used to think about what song fits the people I know; I guess this one is yours." I could not help but smile back and I made my way over to the bed, sitting across from her. The next song came on, "Headstrong, Linkin Park." She whispered looking at the radio. "I guess this song is Blackstar's then." She looked at me confused, as she hadn't met him. I laughed and explained his personality making her laugh. I loved her laugh; it was sweet and full of emotion, something I would never tire of hearing. "BlackStar sounds like a fun guy!" she said finally calming her laughter. "Oh no, he is much too annoying most of the time." "Admit it," she said laughing again, "He is one of your best friends!" I started to laugh along with her, "Yeah, yeah, annoying, egotistical, Blackstar is one of my best friends." It was odd, she made it to where I felt, so open and carefree, as if symmetry wasn't the most important thing in the world. "The good life, three days grace." "I don't know about this song." I said after thinking a bit. "This is Maru's song; he always wants what's best for Kisha and me." She was smiling toward the left side of her room, where his room was located. "Right now, sr71" I stopped and listened to the song for a few moments, "Spirit, he's Maka's father and one of my father's death scythes. He is a real player but he cares about Maka and his ex-wife." "He sounds like a nice guy. Monster, Skillet." "Defiantly Crona, he is a good friend but nervous and shy. Ragnarok, the demon sword, lives inside him. He is Crona's blood and weapon." Amaraya's smile never faltered, the look in her eye showed that she couldn't wait to meet them, "The Crow and the Butterfly, Shinedown." I stood up and extended my hand out to her, she looked at it and back up at me in confusion, "Let's make this our song." She took my hand, blushing slightly and pulled herself up to her feet. "I don't know how to dance." "That's ok." I whispered quietly into her ear, "Just follow my lead." She allowed me to wrap my arms around her waist, I felt her tense when I did but she soon relaxed a bit. We swayed to the music; she was still a little tense, she was nervous but after all she had been through I understood why she wouldn't be able to relax to someone else's touch. The music ended but we were both lost in our own world, I was lost in her eyes, she was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light; her hair framed her slightly pink face perfectly. The words 'kiss her fool' slid across my mind as we continued to search each other's eyes, her still wrapped in my arms. She cleared her throat and took a step, still blushing. "Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace." I mentally slapped myself for not acting on my urge to kiss her, "Soul, you met him, the one with white hair." "The shark boy?" she asked. I laughed lightly at her nickname for him. "Yeah him, the cool guy shark." Since we had stared at each other half the song it was already over, "This is Halloween, Marilyn Manson." I couldn't help but find a bit of irony in that one, "My father, defiantly my father." Her sweet sounded up again, "Ya it does fit Lord Death pretty well. It fits Death City all together." My smile never left my face, I was glad I met her, even if it was just a few days ago. "Move Along, All-American Rejects." I looked at her, remembering all she had been through, wondering how she could sit there smiling as if she hadn't gone through any of it. "This is your song, Amaraya." She smiled brightly, yet with a hint of sorrow, "Yeah, I guess it is. Time of Dying, Three Days Grace." I closed my eyes and re-opened them after a bit of thought, "Maka, you met her too." The girl with pigtails, I don't know her well so I don't know if I can agree or not." As soon as the next song came on we both started to laugh loudly, Amaraya fell backwards laying flat on her back yet I stayed upright. "Do you like waffles?, Parry Gripp. This is Patty's song." She said still laughing. I only nodded in agreement, laughing, until the next song came on, "Butterfly, Smile DK." I listened carefully, "Either Tsubaki or Kisha." Amaraya shook her head no quickly, "Kisha's song is Dragonfly by Smile DK." "Then this song is Tsubaki's I guess." She finally sat up and smiled at me until the next song came on. "Pain, Three days grace." She mumbled looking at the stereo." I shrugged at her not knowing whose song it could be." "I don't think I have a good song on here for Liz." "Oh well, I'm sure there is one from her that we will hear sometime." I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, my eyes locked on her lips. I wonder if they are as soft as they looked. I forced those thoughts out of my head and stood up off her bed, "We should probably go get some dinner." She hopped up after me, her stomach growling in agreement. She was the first one out of the room and down the stairs, heading straight to the dining room to eat. I however, stopped right after closing her door behind me. Slumping back against it I mumbled to myself, "That's twice you should have Kid, twice.' After the slight self-scolding I straightened out my dry, new shirt, and walked down the stairs knowing everyone waited for me in the dining room.

* * *

**I hope you like it, i am sorry it took so long but anyway if you havnt heard any of the songs you should listen to them they are good songs. and i need help on choosing one for liz any ideas just review and let me know (I will give credit if you wan but its just a song i need the name of the song and who wrote it thx) til next time i will try to get it up sooner bye!**


	4. The first Morning of School

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long but here is chapter 4! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amaraya P.O.V.

A buzzing sound pulled me from my sleep, why must everything wake me? I smacked the alarm clock off my bedside table and buried myself into thick black blanket. Just before I slipped back into the dark my door flew open. With a gentle click light flooded the room, blinding me for a moment. "What's the big idea I snarled at the intruder. "Wakey, wakey chief! We've got a big day today!" said Maru in a teasing manor. "Go to hell." I hissed at my weapon while throwing a pillow at his face and sitting up. "Come on Amaraya, the prince awaits us and says we have to be on time today." With a groan I fell backward onto my bed, I forgot about school. Dragging myself up I slammed the door in Maru's face, and grabbed my usual outfit from where I had set it out the night before. Fixing my hair till it lay symmetrical and slipping on my usual hair thing. I snagged my shoes from under the bed and slid them on before stepping out into the hall. Everyone was standing at the front door waiting for me by the time I made it to the last step of the stairs. "Glad you could join us Amaraya." Maru shot Kid a harsh glare, obviously annoyed that he was already on a first name basis with me. "Whatever Prince, let's just get going," I snapped. Kid opened the door for us with a confused look, "Prince?" My eyes widened slightly when I realized what I called him. "It's what you were called by us on the street. The name caught on once you started attending the academy," I replied coolly, "You are the prince of Death City so the name works." He only shrugged before changing the subject, "Now the teacher, Professor Stein, is a bit odd, he has the habit of dissecting things so try not to get in trouble. Other than that you should be fine, my father will brief you about how missions work when he gives you your first one." "Hey Kid!" I whipped around to see Soul standing nearby looking over at us, 'I see you got her to stay for the night. I'd keep a close eye on her though, wouldn't want her slipping away." "I highly doubt she would choose to run now Soul, we would be able to find her anywhere she hid." Soul started to walk past when he set a hand on Kid's shoulder, "That isn't what I mean," he said before walking off, not even giving Kid a chance to reply. With a quick glare in the direction Soul went Kid grabbed my arm and pulled me through a mass group of people. A small path was made for us as we passed but it was soon interrupted by a flash of blue and my loud shriek as I was lifted quickly into the air. "Yahoo!" came the loud voice right in my ear, "The Almighty Black*star has-" but he was cut off by a kick to the back head, courtesy of Maru. Somehow we ended up on the roof and the kick had caused the boy to drop me. A scream ripped out of my throat again as I felt my body plummet towards the ground below and my death. About half-way through the fall I felt something warm catch me. Only then did I open my eyes to see that Kid had flown up on his skateboard and now held me bridal-style in his arms. Relief and joy surged through my veins, "Kid1," I shouted, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Don't worry Amaraya, I wouldn't have let you fall." He cooed gently in my ear which caused me to shiver, calmed me, and filled my stomach with butterflies. As soon as my feet hit the ground the words, "Hey new girl!" echoed through the air, coming from that same blue haired boy's mouth, "I, the almighty Black*star demand that you come with me! You feel honored that someone as big as me chose you!" "Like hell she will!" screeched Maru in rage. "Black*star just leave her alone."Soul said coming back with Maka tailing close behind. Kid was standing protectively in front of me glaring at Black*star. I pulled lightly n his sleeve to get his attention before raising myself up a slight bit to whisper in his ear.

Kid P.O.V.

I looked at Amaraya out of the corner of my eye when she had pulled on my sleeve, she put her lips near my ear, and her breath was warm on the side of my face, it took a large portion of my willpower to keep from kissing her fiercely. "Can we go? I think a fight is about to break out." I glanced over at her weapon partner who was still yelling at Black*star who had just started yelling back. I was about to pull her away when Black*star challenged them, "Fine! We'll fight! You win and I'll leave your precious mister alone, I win and she goes out with me!" "You're on!" Instead of Maru it was Amaraya who accepted the challenge. "Let's fight then' you grab your weapon and I'll grab mine!" I snagged her arm before she could step up to fight, "Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what would happen if you lose!" There was no way I would let someone, especially not Black*star, take her from me. "Don't worry, we won't lose, we're from the streets remember? Like I would lose to this oaf." A crowd had gathered around where the group stood ready to fight. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode! Let's fight, you have your weapon and I have mine. I hate to tell you that there is no way that you will beat someone as big as me." Amaraya's sweet laugh filled the air, "Maru isn't my only weapon, Kisha! You know, for someone big, your actually quite small. Look, I have places to be so let's make this quick." "I am the great Black*star and I will surpass god!" "Whatever," with that she attacked, charging at Black*star sword raised prepared t strike. As soon as he prepared to block Kisha was thrown around his ankle and pulled on, causing him to fall. Quickly, he grabbed the other end and gave a forceful pull launching Amaraya up and over his head. Being as nimble as she was, Amaraya landed on her feet and swung low at Black*star with Maru. In one great leap Black*star flew into the air, forgetting the chain still around his foot. Amaraya pulled back hard on the whip, working with gravity to send the egotistical boy straight into the ground with a resounding thud. Once the dust that had filled the air cleared you could see Amaraya standing there, her blade millimeters from piercing Black*star's neck. "This battle is over," she said with a smile, "If you can't even beat me how are you supposed to surpass god? I guess a morning battle will have to happen every morning until you get it right." Black*star returned her smile and pulled himself to his feet, "I guess so." With that they shook hands and then Amaraya came bounding over to me, "I told you I wouldn't lose! Oh, and Kid, you didn't have to be glaring at black*star the entire time. Now hurry up, we are gonna be late for class!" I nodded and walked off with her tailing me, a few catcalls emanated from the boys in the group as we passed by earning glares from me. We stopped in front of a classroom door, our weapon partners close behind us. "Here we are, this is class Crescent Moon." She smiled brightly up at me and said, "Right on time too!" 

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 4 hope you like it! letme know what you think and i will try to get the next one up soon! Remember i accept suggestions and questions. they will be answered as soon as possible! your reviews help act as little reminders not letting me forget to update so please sendsome if you want, they are appreciated! til next time, bye!**


	5. A Sleep Over Like No Other

**Hiya Guys it's me! Back from the grave! no i wasn't really dead, bet you thought i was though! I apologive i didn't update sooner WHYYYYYY I FAILLLL T-T**

**soul: yes you do. that was totally uncool.**

**? why are you here**

**soul:My story**

**actually its mine and its about kid not you no one loves you **

**soul:THATS NOT TRUE**

**anyway, i want to give a special shouout cjslvester for giving me the idea about some of the things that will occur in this story. you are an awsome person much better than soul. SOUL: HEY! ME: sadly i own nothing WHY CANT I HAVE NICE THINGS! **

* * *

Amaraya P.O.V

"Class today we have some new students, this is Amaraya, Maru, and Kisha. You three can take the empty seats in the back behind Death the Kid." I nodded at the professor and walked off toward the seats. I saw Kisha look at the screw in his head and with a quiet yelp, she scurried after me. I sat down and my weapons joined me on either side. I threw my feet up on the desk and stared down at the teacher who was rambling on bout dissecting some animal. I was paying any attention to the lesson, instead my thoughts traveled to the prince of Death City, ever scince the night before I have not been able to get him out of my head. "Amaraya," my head shot up at the sound of my name, you are new here, how about you come up and try to match soul wavelengths with Kid. This should show us what level you're on." I shrugged and walked down the stairs to join the person, who had become the center of my attention, at the front of the room. My weapons, who had followed me down, transformed and both Kid's and my eyes closed at the same time. One by one I slid the chains that hid my soul off, each lock unlocked cleanly as if Kid was the key to each one that bound my soul. I remembered how many years before my two partners had loosened the chains to fit inside, and resonate with me. "Amaraya" Kid's voice that entered my head with a gentle, soothing tone, that calmed my constantly swarmed head. "Kid" I responded with the same voice full of emotion that he sent me. Our eyes snapped open in sync as our souls pulsated together. "How odd, you two were able to match soul wavelengths so quickly," he was going to say more but a sharp, high pitched bell rang through the air, "anyway, we will pick this lesson up later, Class dismissed." Kid then quickly snagged my wrist and pulled me over to the group. "Hey, guys! We are going to celebrate Amaraya coming to the school by having a sleepover at my house." There were many different responses to Kid's comment but they all meant the same thing, they were coming. Death the Kid and Amaraya Kishataru, you and your weapons please report to the Death Room immediately." The words echoed over the intercom and I naturally looked at the ceiling as if that was where the voice was coming from. I still followed the order of the voice and gestured for my weapons to follow as I walked beside Kid to the room we were called to. Once more, I walked down the guillotine hall to where Lord Death was waiting for us. "Ah you two made it!" he cheered happily, "I would like the team of you to go on a mission for me. One of the rouge groups has turned kisin and I would like you two to take care of it for me. They are probably going to be rather tricky but I trust you six can take care of it. You will leave tomorrow afternoon, as they tend to show themselves only at night. Goodbye and good luck!" Kid nodded to his father than grabbed my arm and pulled me quickly out of the room and down the hall. "Kid slow down! What's wrong?" I asked trying to keep from falling as I scrambled behind him. Kid whipped quickly around and trapped me against the wall between his arms. "He's testing you," Kid snapped angrily, "he wants to see if you will cut your ties on the streets for the academy. That's why he chose us, because he thinks that if I'm there it will help you choose us. If you can't do it he will want me to, and I will have to, it's my job as a shinigami." "Kid," I murmured gently not realizing just how close we were, "my life on the streets is over, as far as they are concerned I'm just another student now. Besides, I have you guys now; I wouldn't trade that for anything." All of a sudden, Kid had pulled me tightly into his arms, hugging me close to him and burying his face in my hair. At first, I was tense because of the sudden movement, but I soon relaxed against him, resting my head against his chest. "Amaraya," he whispered quietly, "I wanted to tell you that I," but he was soon interrupted by a voice approaching, "Amaraya, Kid! What was that about?" we had already pulled apart before the speaker, Liz, and the others had caught up. Kid ignored her question, "We need to get home, we have a party to prepare for." Liz gave us a confused look before shrugging and walking off in the direction of the house following Kid. Once we got to the house, we started giving out jobs, Kid and I were in charge of the decorations, Liz and Maru were in charge of food, while Kisha kept patty busy. We started with the front room and I reached into a bag I had gotten and pulled out some streamers with a slightly wicked smile. "No! Those will ruin the symmetry of the room! We are not using those!" Kid screeched in a desperate attempt to stop me. "How about me hang them symmetrically? Please, I never got to do this growing up!' With I sigh Kid agreed and started to hang them up so they would be perfect. While he did that, I started to air up balloons. Kid glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes balloons, I know it's childish but like I said I didn't get to do stuff like this." I said in response to the handsome boy's confused look. Wait did I just think that he was handsome? Bad brain, shame on you. _You shouldn't deny your blooming feelings dearie, I heard it's bad for your mental state and you don't need any more problems with that. _Shut Up! You are just a stupid voice in my head that likes to cause me problems! _Watch yourself girl, I'm what stands between you, and being lost in your own made up world._ _I could always just let it free and not reign it back in!_ The voice hissed back at me with its raspy, gravelly, voice. Along with the threat I saw some of the real world started to fade, and my head began to pound agonizingly with how slow my dementia was coming instead of the usual almost instant transport. "Stop! Stop!" I screamed grabbing my head and dropping to my knees. Almost immediately, Kid was at my side, "Amaraya calm down, it'll be fine." He pulled me tightly against him,wrapping me in his warmth. The harsh growl from the voice in my head grew, trying to push me down and trap me in my own mind, but with Kid I felt stronger and locked away the chaos. Listen here, I snapped at the voice, Keep that world put away, my life is in this one. _Why should I?_ It rasped. It is my mind, obey are go away. _For now_ it hissed back before the last glimpses of the other world vanished. During the entire argument with the voice in my head I was still wrapped snuggly in Death the Kid's arms pulled tightly against his chest, and sitting sideways in his lap with my side resting against him. He was whispering soothing things in ,y ear and the realization of just how close we were made me flush red. Quickly, I pulled away from the young reaper, terrified of the feelings that formed inside of my wounded heart. "We should probably finish decorating." I mumbled hiding my face from the view of his liquid gold eyes. He only nodded before loosening his grip on me and allowing me to crawl out of his lap. I picked up the bag of balloons I had dropped on the ground and spoke, "There is only eight minutes, and we should hurry up." I explained and the slightly pained look that had formed in his eyes vanished. "Very well," he said standing and brushing off the nonexistent dirt off his clothes. "I will go see how the food is coming along." I nodded in response but never stopped airing up the balloons to get in a word. "That little seen must have last longer than I thought." I mumbled quietly to myself. _Now do you see what I can do girl? _Bad voice in my head, don't make me go get Kid. _That boy only presses back my influence on your mind._ _I'm still here child, and that won't change anytime soon._ No really voice? I hadn't noticed, now shut your mouth or thought waves or whatever you have! My friends are coming over and I don't want to deal with you. _Your friends? You think that if they knew the real you, the one who is broken, hurt who has so many problems and has suffered so many tragedies that they would still be your friend._ Dear voice in my head, go bother someone else. You've been awfully talkative lately and I find it rather annoying _watch what you say t- _eh! Zip it! I tied the balloon with a little more force than necessary just as the doorbell rang. I stared at it in shock before walking over to the door and swinging it open. "Hey guys!" I cheered widening the door for them to enter happily. Patty had already started running around screaming something or other about giraffes as everyone entered and settled in the living room. After the usual catching up Maka finally spoke up, "So, anyone for any ideas for something to do?" "It better be something cool," mumbled Soul causing laughter from the rest of the group and the infamous Maka Chop to make an appearance. The large book made a terrified look come across Black*star and Maru's face causing more giggles from the girls. "How about truth or dare?!" screeched patty from where she seemed to magically appeared. Everyone shrugged and sat in a circle on the floor after the exchange of glances Liz smiled evilly, "Black*star, truth or dare?" "The godly me chooses dare!" "Well I dare you to shut up until your next turn!" With that Black*star shut his mouth arms crossed and a ridiculously determined look on his face."Um Tsubaki, truth or dare?" Maka asked smiling sweetly. "Um truth?" "Do you like Black*star?" Tsubaki's face turned red really red, as red as Spain's tomatoes. **(If you get this I love you! Not literally I don't know who you are, I just like you more than I did ****)** A few moments passed before we got a nod in response. Black*star opened his mouth to say something but a look from Liz kept him from responding. Instead of a verbal response Black*star shoved his lips against Tsubaki's. His sudden movement caused the girls in the room to gasp and the boys to cheer loudly, even Kid. The raven haired girl squeaked before melting into his touch. 'Alright! Let's get on with the game loverboy! Amaraya, truth or dare?" asked liz with her usual obey me tone. "Dare I suppose," I responded with a shrug. "I dare you to let us dress you up in pink, do your hair and stuff." A look of horror became etched into my features as liz, Patty, and Maka dragged me upstairs ignoring my shouts and insults.

Death the Kid P.O.V.

Once the laughter died down from the noise upstairs Soul turned to me oddly serious, "Kid, you care about her don't you?" 'What makes you say that I questioned uncomfortably. "The way you treat her, you're protective of her and you get jealous when another guy talks to her. You let her stay in the house when she isn't symmetrical." I hung my head at his words, it was true, I did care for Amaraya, so much. I can feel a pull in my soul when I'm around her, telling me to get closer. When she is away I feel a dull ache and when she is hurt it feels like a part of me dies. "So what?' I grumbled uncharacteristically. "She trusts you." I looked back at Maru who stood a little ways away confusion and joy mixing within me. "You saved her from herself and did what we couldn't. She actually laughs and smiles now, she never did like this before, so real. If you hurt her Death the Kid, I will personally kill you." I was about to respond when the girl in question came charging down the stairs in frilly pink dress. She jumped into my lap. Clinging desperately to me, "Help Kid! They're vicious!" "Liz! Just let her where the dress and leave the rest of her alone!" Liz grumbled something in response and the entire group soon came together in the circle again. Amaraya was still in my lap glaring at the trio who put her in the dress. "Death the Kid," Kisha said quietly, "I dare you to kiss Amaraya." "What?" Amaraya spluttered, chocking on her drink slightly. After the nice spit take Kisha spoke again, "I said to kiss her." I was nervous butr I walked over to her anyway and just as our lips were about to touch the sound of shattering glass echoed through the house and my Amaraya was ripped from my grasp by a large lizard like kishin that leaped straight out the opposite window. I responded instantly reaching for her and preparing to follow her. I had to think during this situation though; did the universe hate me or something? Because this isn't funny anymore.

* * *

** ITS OVER, THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED i will try to update more often the truth or dare sleepover was the idea i got from mah new friend i just didnt want to tell you up there HAHAHA do you guys actually read this? anyway till next time BYE BYE**


	6. The Kishin's Return

**Hello friends! I have returned! **

**Soul: Finally.**

**SHUT UP EATER!**

**Amaraya: I will hurt you! Be nice to the author!**

**YES BE NICE TO ME**

**Kid: Um Amaraya we have a story to take part in. We should all go. **

**Black*star: WAIT AM I IN THIS?! **

**Well, not this chapter sorry.**

**Amaraya: NO ONE LOVES YOU BLACK*STAR!**

**That is rude, I'm sure his mother does, did. Sorry, someone loves him! **

**Soul: Who, you? **

**NO! MAKA! **

**Maka: Got it. *MAKA CHOP***

**Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Amaraya POV  
"Let me go!" I screamed trying to get out of it's grip. "You," it hissed out in a gruff voice, "are the one who killed my brother!" "Your brother killed my family." I snarled back. Even without my weapons I prepared to fight the Kishin who kidnapped me. "Do you know what you kidnapping me cost me?! I WAS ABOUT TO KISS-" I stopped as soon as purple bullets launched right beside the kishin and a slice echoed trough just barely missing the monster. The evil soul growled but ran away, knowing it would lose the fight that was about to take place. "Amaraya!" Kid shrieked running toward me. As soon as he reached we collided in a hug and he pulled me to him tightly. "Are you ok?" worry was thick in his voice. "Kid, that kishin says it is the brother of the one that killed my family." I said, my voice cracking and tears starting run down cheeks. "Shhh," he whispered gently, "It'll be ok, Amaraya. He can't hurt you, I won't let him." He cooed smoothing my hair gently. Then I broke, sobbing into his chest, my tears staining his shirt with my misery. "It's okay, Aya. I won't let anything happen to you. Let's go home."I nodded as he picked me up and summoned his skateboard. "Liz, Patty, Get Maka and the others and have them track down that kishin." I sat there in Kid's arms, listening to his heart beating steadily. With Kid, I knew I was safe.

Death the Kid POV

I was shocked to see Amaraya cry, but all that mattered now was that she was safe. She still wore the dress that was put on her during our game, but that seemed to be the least of her concerns. Whatever monster killed her dead, but IT'S family was out to kill her. Amaraya was asleep by the time we reached the mansion so I took her up to her room and laid her gently down on her bed. I looked at her sleeping form, she was so calm in her sleep. Her usual attitude not marking her beautiful features. I leaned down carefully and pressed my lips to hers gently. She would never know about this kiss. To my surprise however, I felt her lips press back against mine. "You know Kid, it isn't cool to take advantage of a poor defenseless girl." she said tiredly. "Your awake." I whispered sitting next to her. "Yeah, and you're in an asymmetrical room." she snapped back with a laugh. "I was trying not to let that bother me but, HOW CAN YOU LIVE LIKE THIS?! IT'S TERRIBLE!"Amaraya laughed gently as I lifted her and carried her to my beautifully symmetrical room. I sat down on my bed, with her in my lap. "You really are a piece of work," she yawned fighting sleep, " it's a wonder how i fell in love with you." I stared at her in shock as she nuzzled against my side preparing to sleep. "I love you too, Amaraya." She smiled, kissed me lightly, and then fell asleep wrapped safely in my arms.  
*TIME SKIP*  
Amaraya POV  
I opened my eyes to see Kid stroking my hair gently, I was still wrapped gently carefully in his arms. He glanced down at me with a light smile, "Hey, you woke up." I yawned and nodded, "What time is it?" "A little past eight." I sat up and wrapped my arms gently around his neck wondering if kissing him had just been a dream, I didn't have to wonder long though because he placed a sweet kiss to my forehead, destroying any doubt i had. I smiled and leaned against his chest forgetting all of my worries till my phone rang. I looked at the device in disgust before flipping it open, "What?" I snarled into the device not caring who was on the other end. "Oh my god, it's true!" the voice sounded familiar but i couldn't give it a name. Kid pulled me gently from his lap and rose, "Liz and the others arrived a little while ago, I am going to go talk to them about the kishin." I nodded and we both smiled at each other as he waked out of the room. "Who is this?" I growled into the phone, "And what is true?" "That you aren't dead!" The voice cheered, it was obviously male, "I'm surprised you don't recognize me." "Now, now, that is no way to talk to your sister." Another voice, another male coming form the other side. What was wrong with these people? Sister? My family is dead. Are they mad or is this a sick joke? _Don't trust them._ Shut it voice! "Look, you must have the wrong number." Just before I hung up three voices started to frantically shout from the other end. "Wait, wait! Amaraya don't hang up!" It was the only female, "Please, we thought the Kishin killed you all those years ago!" "My family is dead." I hissed angrily at her. "No, no Aya! We are alive! We survived! We need To meet up!" "What is your name?" I asked, my rage fading a bit."Alexander Kishataru! Come on, you know that, sis!" "Oh Lord Death" I murmured in shock, "is that really you?" "Yes dear," said my mother gently, "We will come find you. Where are you?" "No, we will meet somewhere else, it has been years. Neutral territory is best." "What about the park?" Alexander shouted. "That works perfectly. I'll bring my weapon partners too, just in case." "NO!" they all shouted at once. "I, I mean there is no need." My mom stammered. _This is suspicious._ Hush Voice! You will not ruin this! _Take your partners, it's important. _Aww, voice I didn't know you cared! _I just don't want you to get us killed. I die if you do. _Fine I'll take them. " Sweetie, are you there?" "Yes, mother I am here. I am bringing my partners or I am not coming at all." "Fine, bring them." My father's voice sounded dark, "We will meet tomorrow at ten, west-ward park." The phone on the other end clicked shut and I got the dial tone. "I can't believe it, they are alive." _Get a grip girl! They are dead! we watched them die! That can't be them!_ Obviously they aren't dead! they just called! _Listen to me- _No! I will not! With a raspy growl the voice released the dark side of my mind onto me. I screamed and and clutched my head as pain shot through me. Once more I was in a room surrounded by blood and bodies. One of the faces turned to me and reached out a rotted hand, "Help me!" It groaned, as if on call to the misery and suffering that radiated from the corpses, a group of werewolves how;ed and charged toward the begging dead. They then proceeded to rip them apart limb, by limb, by bloody limb, showering me with the thick red liquid. Mournful, pain filled screams echoed in my ears as I watched them all be torn apart. "Amaraya!" I looked for the owner of the voice with frantic eyes until I spotted Kid running toward me. "Kid!" I shouted running toward him and away from the screaming people that were begging to be saved. When Kid reached me we both threw our arms around each other in a tight, desperate hug. He began to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and tell me about how it was going to be okay. "I will protect you, I promise." Kid whispered ten gently pressed is lips to mine. The world around me vanished, but we were still locked in a gently yet passionate kiss. Finally Kid pulled away, breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. "Kid, I need you to come with me tomorrow. I got a call from my family." "I thought they were dead." "I did too until i got the call. It may be a trap though so I will need help." "Of course Amaraya. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if that is where you go. I will never leave you."

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER! YAY ME! It's been awhile but you can deal. I am a busy person. Anyway Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Keep reading!**


	7. Family Matters

**A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! There will continue to be more chapters until I am done wit it which I will tell you all when i am. It isn't now though, I like messing with them!**

**Amaraya: HEY! That's not cool!**

**Soul: No it's not.**

**DD: Hey! NO one asked you Soul!**

**Soul: So?**

**DD: As the author i can make you get hit by a train. Choose your battles wisely.**

**Soul:WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!**

**DD: Cause i can! Ladies and gentleman, readers who are reading this! I would like to share I am going Naka-kon (SO excited!) and if any of you are going, (which i encourage you do.) that I would be happy to meet you all! I like meting new people, especially with similar interests! I will make my badge name my FF author name if any of you are going. PM me, write a review, or whatever if you are and I'll see you there! Now on with the story!**

**Death the Kid: Darkdepths6626 does not own Soul Eater.**

**DD: I wish I did T-T.**

* * *

Amaraya P.O.V.

Kid and the rest followed me calmly to the park where I had agreed to meet my revived family. "Amaraya are you sure this is a good idea?" Maru questioned, his eyes scanning the area around us in search of a hidden threat. "Don't worry, I have you and Kisha and even some back up." "Amaraya you made it!" I turned just in time to have Alexander slam into me with a hug. On instinct I flipped him over me, preparing for a fight. "Hey, hey! Sis, don't kill me!" I looked at my brother who's hair was jet black with red tips instead of his once light blonde. "Don't pull a stunt like that again" I hissed, dropping my weapon. "Alright,alright sorry." Alexander grumbled pulling himself up to his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and casting a slight at Kid. "So, sis you gotta come with me! Mom and Dad are waiting!" I nodded and my large group began to follow him. "The reaper can stay." Alexander stated darkly, the two glaring at each other. For once I advise the boy. "He comes." "Fine." Alexander turned abruptly and stalked off, obviously unhappy Kid was coming. Kid watched after with a victorious smirk and I scowled at him trying not to laugh. "Try not to cause problems, all of you." Kid glanced at me looking innocent yet sly, "It's his fault. He is asymmetrical." I rolled my eyes with a smile before i started to walk off after my long lost brother. "Amaraya," Kid said grabbing my wrist, his tone serious and full of worry, "I have a bad feeling about this." "I know, Kid. Something isn't wrong and I plan to fix it." That boy wasn't my brother. When they called and said they survived I knew it couldn't have been true. It's hard to survive having your head cut off or being gutted. The only one who had a chance was my mother because I didn't see her get killed. Snagging my hand loosely, Kid intertwined our fingers and we walked through the park toward where the dead family sat. "Amaraya!" my mother shouted running forward, arms wide for a hug. I quickly sidestepped, not letting her touch even a single strand of my hair. "Maru, Kisha, weapon form now." The two obeyed, their weapon forms fitting naturally into my grip. "Amaraya, do not raise weapons on your mother!" my father's voice boomed loudly. The last bit of hope I had that my family somehow survived was now gone. My father's once gentle eyes were cold and cruel. I knew, this was not my family. "She is not my mother!" I snarled, slicing the impersonator down the middle and replacing her with a kishin egg. "You work for him. Tell me where he is!" I roared at the remaining two. "Never!" they hissed at the same time, transforming from their human shapes to their true ones. "Disgusting," Kid muttered to himself, glaring at the thin, wiry, kishin that was once in the shape of my brother.  
We both charged forward, me heading toward to large kishin as Kid shot at the smaller one. Easily the bigger man blocked my attack with his ax and slammed the handle into my chest harshly. I desperately gasped for air from where I was launched back to. I dragged myself unsteadily to my feet glaring at my opponent. "You will pay for what you have done." I wheezed before closing my eyes and feeling our souls pulsing together in unison. "Soul Resonance, Silent Butterfly." My weapon partners glowed and formed together, each becoming steel fans with a chain design. I blended in easily with the scenery as I lunged forward with stealth and silence, using the fans to cut him in an X shape. I looked at Kid in time to watch him kill Alexander with a curse about his asymmetry. I let out a breathless laugh that turned into a violent coughing fit. When I finally got it under control I looked at my hands to see blood covering them, my blood. "Hey Kid, five seconds." "What do you mean?" "Time, loser." I grumbled then fainted. The young reaper didn't catch me and I hit the ground hard. Concrete is a bad cushion. I didn't get to see the look on his face when I fell, but it was probably hilarious. Maybe Maru took a picture. Somehow there are always awesome pictures of an epic fight, but who takes them? You would have to be pretty stupid to be standing there as everyone is in a fight to the death. You could become a human shield in no time flat all because you wanted some photos for your blog. No wonder there are so many casualties in those battles.

Death the Kid P.O.V.

"Amaraya!" "Relax," Maru said, sitting beside the fallen girl lazily, "she just took a hit and then pushed herself too far." I looked between them for a moment only being distracted when a new voice sounded, "So it's true." The owner was hidden from my view and I raised my weapons prepared to defend myself and those who were behind me. "Chill, Prince. I didn't come here for a fight. I just came to see if it was true that The Black Heart worked with the academy." A girl with pure black hair stepped out and looked at the group of us with distaste but her hands were up in surrender, proving her claims of not wanting a fight were true. I tossed my weapons behind me, allowing them to transform back and check on the stubborn girl. "The Black Heart?" "It's what we call her on the street. She is cold, ruthless, yet everyone desired or envied her. Gangs wanted her in rumbles and pimps wanted her to make a profit. She had a black soul because of pain and suffering so she would never join anyone. Once word got out she left no one was happy except the select few who wanted to become kishin but were too afraid of her." "Kid," Liz said gently, "we should take her home." I looked at Amaraya worriedly, kneeling down beside her and brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Oh that's rich! The Prince fell in love with The Black Heart!" Gently I lifted Amaraya up and summoned Beezlebub. "I ask that you please leave. We will be heading home now." "I don't take orders from you, Prince." The girl snarled in retort. "Well maybe you'll listen to me." I looked at the usually silent Kisha in shock as she spoke, "Amaraya will not be happy that you are picking fights, Isaega. Kid, I hope we have ice cream at home, she will want some when she wakes up." Isaega looked stunned as well but balled up her fists in rage "Our meister is down but Maru and I will still fight if that is what you want." "I didn't come for a fight," she mumbled. "So go home, Isaega." The other girl looked crushed and defeated at Kisha's words, but still continued, "She was The Black Heart of the street, loved and feared by everybody. Now you work for them and all hell is breaking loose in the underground." "There was a mistake in that statement," Kisha said, a sadistic smile spreading across her usually passive features. She grabbed Maru who transformed and the blade was soon pressed to Isaega's throat, "Amaraya is The Black Heart. Just because we moved doesn't mean we don't hunt. Make sure all those on the street know that." Isaega was visibly terrified and nodded frantically, not daring to speak. Kisha released her and the black haired girl sprinted off. "There, now we should take Amaraya home." Kisha was once more completely passive and started to walk away, "Maru and I will go to the store to get some ice cream." Once they were gone Patty started laughing, "Wow, that girl is scary huh sis!" "Yeah," Liz agreed shakily, "she is. Kid let's go home." "Right." We started off toward home, my mind full of thoughts of Amaraya's street life, the kishin out for her blood, and the fact that one of her weapon partners is seemingly insane.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7! In case any of you didn't read what was up at the top, I will be at naka-kon this year and I would love to meet you if you are going too, I like meeting new people ^_^ feel free to tell me if you are and if anyone is I will make my badge name my name here on ff: darkdepths6626. Keep reading!**


	8. Classrooms or Clubs

**DD: Hi Guys! I'm back with this update! Have youtube open because out characters CAN SING!**

**Soul: You don't have to.**

**DD: It adds to the dramatic affect if you listen to the song though!**

**Black*Star: YAHOO! THE GODLY BLACK*STAR IS HERE!**

**DD: For Black*star fans, he is in this chapter.**

**Death the Kid: Yes, indeed he is. The story?**

**DD: Right right I know.**

**Tsubaki: Darkdepths6626 does't own Soul Eater or the songs n this chapter.**

**DD: No I don't. Sadly. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Amaraya P.O.v.

"I don't wanna go to school." I whined taking another bite of ice cream. Ever since Kisha bought me some It has been a necessary part of my meal, and was now my breakfast. I love ice cream, a lot. "There is no use whining. You must go." Kid said, straightening his tie and refusing to look at me. "Why? We didn't even do the mission and the teacher is creepy!" Maru started laughing and I chucked the empty bowl at his face, making him fall backwards with a satisfying thud. The entire room but Kid and I laughed. "I've already told you, someone else took the mission for us and as long as we aren't late or skip class there is no need to fear Stein." "Kill joy," I grumbled, grabbing my school bag and following everyone out the door. "I heard that." "Yeah, I know." "Hey," Maru piped in randomly, "school means fights with Black*star." Kid stiffened at Maru's words but I just smiled evilly. "Muahahahaha! LET'S GO!" "Hey, Amaraya, the evil laugh doesn't suit you." Liz said laughing at my sudden energy. "Don't care! Walk faster, Kiddo!" I shouted pushing him on the back, I want to fight that punk!" Kid picked up his pace and we all but ran to the school. "Black*star! I challenge you! Come out and face me!" I shrieked, drawing a crowd. "You dare challenge the almighty Black*star!" Came the loud reply as he jumped off a building landing easily with Tsubaki, in weapon form, in his hand. "Yes, I do. Are you to afraid to face me?" The whole crowd Oooh'd at my comment and I looked at the blue haired guy with a smirk. "Never!" I grabbed my weapons and we sprang into action. Ice cream and a battle, so far I'm liking this morning. Using my whip I pulled Tsubaki from his hands and launched her to the other end of the court yard. "Tsubaki!" he yelled, preparing to charge after her. As soon as he started running he tripped. Why? I had my whip laying there. He was distracted and didn't notice. "I win!" I shout happily! Doing a strange victory dance. "You only one because I let you." Black*star pouted from where he sat. His weapon partner walked over to him, smiling lightly at the loud boy. "You know, Tsubaki, this guy may not be that bad." Everyone around us gave me a confused look, it wasn't many, most of the crowd disbanded once I won. "As soon as you weren't in his grip, he forgot the battle and tried to go to you. That's devotion." Both of them flushed a deep red causing me to belt out a loud laugh. "To class!" I cheered, and the large group of us started toward class Crescent Moon. I was sitting in my seat, staring at my completed homework with a bored expression. "What is this?!" I heard a shriek and gazed at Death the Kid who had started to rant about symmetry. "This is not symmetrical at all! This is a disgrace! It's hideous!" I giggled evilly as a twisted thought came into mind, "We should burn it!" I shouted. The classes faces all turned from annoyed to horrified at the thought of the OCD boy having something that could be used to burn asymmetrical things. "Yes! We should burn this disgusting chair!" Chair? "Wait, this is about a chair?" "Yes, one of the legs is crooked!" He cried out loudly. I watched Black*star make his way to where Kid was, pick up the chair and throw it out the window. Did I see this coming? No, who throws chairs out windows?! Apparently Black*stars do. I'm answering my own questions in my head. Not weird at all. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Maka shrieked slamming her book down on his head. "Black*star!" Tsubaki cried, running over to check on him but promptly tripped over a laughing Patty and fell on top of Soul who was watching nearby. "Ah! Soul I'm so sorry!" She said, climbing off of him and bowing over and over again in apology. "Don't worry about it." Soul said, though he didn't look okay. He landed on Kid's stuff, ruining the way they sat. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He screamed. Liz, had now joined in on the screaming and telling Kid to shut up. Maru was laughing hard too, and Crona and Kisha were hiding from the chaos that surrounded us. I looked at Maru before shoving him into Liz and watching them stumble frantically before ending up a tangled mess on the floor. "What was that for?!" Liz shouted trying to strangle my weapon and untangle herself at the same time. "It was Amaraya! I swear!" He responded in a panic. I was dying of laughter at the scene before me, it was pure madness and it was HILARIOUS. "Enough!" We all became silent when Stein slammed a book on his desk. "You all will stay after and clean up this mess! Class dismissed! Kisha and Crona, you may leave too!" I groaned and fell backwards in annoyance. "Come on Professor! Don't make us stay!" Maka whined. "Be quite teacher's pet!" Black*star snapped. "Maka Chop!" and the process started over. Tsubaki worrying, Black*star getting hit, Maru and Liz arguing Kid ranting, Maka hitting, Soul yelling, and Patty and I laughing. "SHUT UP!" Stein shouted over our noise again, "Clean up in here. NOW!" I launched to my feet with a smirk and saluted at him, "Yes sir Mr. Stein sir!" The whole group burst out into laughter as Stein rolled out with a mutter of "Smart Ass" As soon as he left I looked at Black*star, "Dude, did you really have to throw that poor chair out the window?" I asked. "Don't feel bad for it! It was asymmetrical!" Kid shouted beside me. "You're one to talk Stripey." Liz said with a chuckle. Kid froze then dropped to the floor, "It's true! I'm garbage asymmetrical garbage! I should't be allowed to live! I'm just reaper scum!" "Oh hush up!" I said laughing. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to where I wouldn't have to lean over to reach him. In front of everyone, I kissed him full on the lips. It wasn't a short sweet kiss either. It was a hot, steamy kiss that didn't last long but it shocked everyone. Kid went from whining to giving me a, kinda sexy, but memorized look. Kid smirked at me, his eyes boring into mine and I wanted to kiss him again. Everyone gaped at us, and Soul let out a low whistle. "I'm bored here at school." I stated, dropping Kid and turning back to the group. "Let's hurry up and get this place clean. Then we can go to a club!" Everyone cheered except Maka, who looked worried. "We aren't old enough, I don't think we should." I laughed and threw an arm around Kid's shoulder. "Don't worry, we have Death the Kid! The prince of Death City! They can't turn us down! Plus I know just the place!" In a rush we tried to clean the cool, Black*star even fetched the abused, asymmetrical, chair and fixed it. Not much could be done about the shattered window though but we did clean up the glass shards. "Well the rooms back in order," Liz stated turning to me, " Where's this club at?" "Not far. Come on, follow me!" I walked smoothly out of the building and down the street. "I've passed this place several times on hunts, and it's really cool." I walked over to the bouncer standing at the front door. "Hey, aren't you a little young girly?" the big man asked, looking at me with a scowl. "I just came to dance." I stated with a smile. "Get out of here. Take your friends with you." I took a step back and gestured for Kid to talk to the man. "Excuse me sir." he said coolly, "We would like to get in." "Go away, punk." The man snapped. "I do not believe you should talk to me in such a way. Do you know who I am?" Kid said frowning slightly. The bouncer then got a worried look on his face, "You're Death the Kid aren't you? Son of Lord Death?" Kid nodded casually. "I'm sorry sir! Please go on in! You and your friends!" Kid smiled at the man, "Thank you for your cooperation." We followed Kid inside and I smirked at the bouncer when I passed him. Messing with people could be fun! The club was alive and full of many people. "Welcome to Death's Soul Music." I said spreading my arms out wide, already feeding off the energy of the crowd. A sudden idea popped into my head and I grabbed Kid's wrist and dragged him over to the stage. A teen boy, who lived on the street, was the dj. "Hey, Josh, hand me a mic." (for those listening to the song start it now. If everyone cared by nickleback) Josh smiled and handed it to me, turning down the music. "Alright guys, we have a surprise for you! The Death the Kid is going to sing a song for you!" cheers erupted from the crowd when I spoke. I handed Kid the Microphone and told Josh to start the music.

** "From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight**

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)"

I was stunned at how good Kid really was at singing. I knew he could, but this was amazing. His voice slid around each note easily and captured your soul. I closed my eyes and swayed to the tune, letting the music fill me and my heart pound in time to the music. I felt like I could fly, I felt free. Kid was perfect, even if he didn't think so. He saved my soul from hell and now we would fight until we could finally be together without having to worry about the underground. Kid smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat when he started to sing again. His voice filling the club. Somehow I could tell there was some truth in this song. I didn't know how or why, I just knew.

**"And as we lie beneath the stars**  
**We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be**

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died"

The whole room was stunned by Kid's singing. I don't think anyone expected that of the OCD boy. I didn't either, but did I say it was amazing? I felt like I could die and be happy after that. His voice held so much emotion and I bet that if he sang a sad song it would break your heart.

**"We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died"  
**

The song ended and Kid sent me an evil smirk before addressing the crown who was cheering loudly. "Thank you. Now how about the young lady who introduced me comes and sings a song for you?" Cheers exploded from the crowd, and my eyes went wind for a moment in fear before narrowing them and smirking. I walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic from him. "Alright fine. Death the Kid, but I'm sorry to tell you all your new fans will be running to me when I'm done. The crowd oh'd at my words and looked at Kid to see his reaction. "Oh really? Well, I do believe we can make that a bet." he said, refined and smooth as ever. "I'm listening." I stated with a coy smirk. Suddenly Soul appeared on the stage beside me and took the mic from my hand. "Ladies and gentleman, you will decide the winner! By your applause we will choose who sang the best. The winner chooses what song they will sing in their duet. My friend and I will judge the applause and if they somehow tie we will choose the song, sound cool?" The crowd cheered and I snagged the microphone back from Soul in annoyance, shooing him off the stage. (start music now. my immortal by evanescence) I waited quietly as the piano intro started then opened my mouth to sing.

Death the Kid POV  
I watched her closely as she stood on the stage head bowed, with the piano swirling a gentle melody in the air.

**"I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

The music seemed to hold a weight in her life, it was sad, and tragic, yet it held some hope. Just like she did.

**"You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

The song showed a bit of what she went through, the pain radiated from her words and broke your heart slightly when you heard them. So much emotion was hidden in what she sang that it almost moved some to tears. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl who seemed to be singing her soul out to the world on that stage in front of me.

**"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"**

She had kept her eyes closed during the entire performance but finally opened them when the music picked up. She looked at me as she began to sing the last few verses of the song and I smiled weakly at her. She returned it as she sang. She looked back to the crowd as the music slowly began to fade out and the audiences roars or approval filled the once sad, and tragic air in the club. Soul ran back up to the stage smiling widely, "Alright guys! Let's hear it for Amaraya!" An explosion of cheers and clapping hit the air and Soul held out his arm trying to quite them. "That is going to be hard to beat, What about Death the Kid?" A nearly equal eruption of noise greeted me as I stepped onto the stage with a smile. "Looks like a tie. what do you think Maka?" He asked looking at the girl who came to stand beside him. "I agree. That's a tie." "Look's like we get to choose." Soul said with a smirk, handing Amaraya the microphone and getting me my own. (song start. bring me to life evanescence) Another piano intro started and we both took our places on the stage, gazing into each other's eyes.  
(**Bold=Amaraya.** _**Bold Italics=Kid.**_)

**"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

**_Wake me up_****  
Wake me up inside  
****_I can't wake up_****  
Wake me up inside  
****_Save me_****  
call my name and save me from the dark  
****_Wake me up_****  
bid my blood to run  
****_I can't wake up_****  
before I come undone  
****_Save me_****  
save me from the nothing I've become**

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**_Wake me up_****  
Wake me up inside  
****_I can't wake up_****  
Wake me up inside  
****_Save me_****  
call my name and save me from the dark  
****_Wake me up_****  
bid my blood to run  
****_I can't wake up_****  
before I come undone  
****_Save me_****  
save me from the nothing I've become**

Bring me to life  
**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_****  
Bring me to life**

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

**_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_****  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
****_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more_****  
bring me to life**

**_Wake me up_****  
Wake me up inside  
****_I can't wake up_****  
Wake me up inside  
****_Save me_****  
call my name and save me from the dark  
****_Wake me up_****  
bid my blood to run  
****_I can't wake up_****  
before I come undone  
****_Save me_****  
save me from the nothing I've become**

Bring me to life  
**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_****  
Bring me to life"**

We were both panting by the end of the song. I couldn't stop smiling at the blonde in front of me. She looked so alive being in front of the crowd. The crowd was cheering happily at the series of songs we sang and I finally turned and looked at our group of friends. All of them stood there in front of the stage, smiling. It was all happy, it was all, perfect. Yes, it was perfect. My perfection was ruined as soon as Crona ran in and started talking to Maka hurriedly. Maka and the rest who heard Crona looked at Amaraya with sad, worried looks. "We need to go. I said and then dragged her off the stage and out the door with the rest of our friends.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun duuuuh! Cliff hanger! Naka Kon was awesome and it gave me what I needed t make my final decision on how this chapter would go! You know shit just got real when someone throws a chair. THAT POOR CHAIR!**


	9. Forever and always

**DD: New Chapter! Two in one day! Yay! the last one was really long but this one goes back to my average chapter length.**

**Iseaga: I'm back, baby! **

**DD: Yes, NOW GO BACK TO YOUR STORY**

**Iseaga: Geez, fine. pushy.**

**DD: I'm not being pushy. I'll show you pushy. I do not own Soul Eater. Story time!**

* * *

Amaraya POV  
Kid dragged me outside the club with everyone else and an afraid Crona. "What happened?" I asked, wondering where Kisha was and what was going on. "A girl showed up at the academy with a dead boy in her arms! She was crying and asking for you and I didn't know how to deal with it! Kisha sent me here to come get you and tell you what happened!" I froze, instantly racking my mind for possibilities. "Crona, did this girl have dark hair? Did the boy have red hair?" Crona nodded, obviously panicking."Iseaga." I said then burst into a sprint, desperate to get to the academy. This was bad. Very, very, very bad. If someone attacked Iseaga and Tishamu than there was probably a was finally looking up, why now? Just earlier we were laughing and having fun now Tishamu was dead. I made it to the steps and found Iseaga on her hands and knees crying over something while Kisha stood over both. Kisha looked up at me with a grim look and I knew it was true. "Oh god," I said stopping, the others finally catching up to me. I carefully walked up the stairs and knelt down next to the sobbing girl. Thunder rumbled ahead as I brushed hair out of the dead boys face. It wasn't twisted in pain, it looked, sad and peaceful. "How?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. "He tried to protect her." Kisha said. She was shy and seemed sweet but Kisha was heartless. She didn't have the ability to feel pain and sorrow, it was why Maru and her ran away from their home. She lost them when her parents experimented on her. Silent tears mixed with rain as both me and Iseaga cried. "Iseaga, come on. We need to deal with this." I said standing and trying to pull her up too. "No!" she screamed, fighting to stay down, "I won't leave him! I won't! I can't!"I let go shocked and looked at my bloody hands. "Iseaga, you're hurt. You need to come with us or you'll die! Please!" The young girl looked up at me with sad broken eyes. "He's dead, I loved him. I can't live without him." Hearing her talk broke my heart, she had given up on life. "Amaraya, what should we do?" Maru asked, kneeling beside me. "We can only do what she asks us to." I said placing my hand gently on her back. "What do you want me to do for you, Iseaga?" "Kill me, please. I want it to be you. I want to be with him." I nodded and grabbed a dagger from my boot, I wouldn't use my weapon partner for this. "Amaraya? What are you doing?!" Maru asked loudly when he saw the glint of the knife. "I'm so sorry Iseaga," choked out trying not to sob. "I know, Amaraya. Thank you for taking care of me all those years ago. You are an amazing person." I remembered the night so clearly, I had just saved her life from a kishin. I helped heal her, I took her in and when she was ready I trained her. "Are you okay?" I asked, walking toward the bloody shaking girl who was almost killed by the kishin I had just slain. She nodded looking at me terrified. "I'm not like that monster." I said, "MY name is Amaraya and I hunt those. What's your name?" "Iseaga." "That's a pretty name. Do you have a home?" She shook her head no, her black hair flying when she did. "Family?" Another no. I smiled down at the girl who was about five years younger than me, "You're wrong. I'm your family now." My weapons transformed and we all smiled at her, "We all are." The girl smiled and hugged my legs happily. "Come on, I'll take care of you," I took her hand and we walked through the streets to where we would stay for years.  
"Good work, but you need to be faster, Iseaga! If this was real you could be dead! You have to trust Tishamu! Work together as one!" I shouted as she spared Kisha. "I'm trying! I can' do it!" "Iseaga," I said kneeling beside her. "You and your weapon partner are one. Close your eyes and feel him, he is there to support you and you are there to support him. Now try again, you can do it." I urged. She got up and this time moved faster, she fought well, advanced for her age. She took down Kisha and smiled at me. "I did it!" The girl ran over and hugged me. "I knew you could."  
"You're ready. Don't worry, if you ever need help we will be there." I looked at Iseaga who smiled as she was about to leave my warehouse for good. "You are well trained and will do just fine. Just remember I will help you with anything you need." "Thank you, Amaraya. I love you so much, you are the best friend anyone could ask for." She whispered, arms wrapped around me. "Not friend," I whispered, "family." "Family."She agreed than waked away, into the streets of Death City.  
"Iseaga, I'm so sorry." I muttered again, tears slipping down my cheeks. I quickly swung the knife down, through her heart. I dropped to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey Amaraya, don't worry. I don't regret it. You are the best friend I could ever have. Thank you so much, Amaraya." I hugged her close to me, my heart crushed, "No, not best friend. Not even friends. Family we are family." "Yeah, that's right," she whispered weakly, "We are a family. Forever and always. Thank you for saving me Amaraya, all those years ago. I love you." "I love you too, Iseaga. So much. Please, forgive me." "There isn't a need for me to forgive you. You kept your promise, you said you would help me with anything." "I know, Iseaga, I know." I was still crying, she was dying, and it was because of me. "Don't cry, Amaraya. Remember I wanted you to. It's not your fault, none of it is. Please smile, one more time. For me." I forced a smile onto my tear streaked face as the light faded in her eyes and her body went limp. "ISEAGA!" I screamed, clutching her corpse close to me and sobbing. Maru was crying beside me too, I knew Kisha would be if she could feel. I carefully picked up Iseaga's soul and hugged it. "I love you, Iseaga. You are, and always will be family. Forever and always. I promise." Then I let it go, and it drifted away. I had just lost Iseaga,and Tishamu. I practically raised them on the street and now they were gone forever.

* * *

**This chapter actually made me cry. Probably because I'm the one that wrote it. Oh well. More to come!**


	10. The Start of War

**DD:Back with another! I feel powerful right now! **

**Soul: She's dead.**

**DD: I KNOW I KILLED ISEAGA!**

**Tsubaki:There, there.**

**DD: Soul is mean! MAKA!**

**Maka: Alright! MAKA CHOP**

**DD: Muahahahaha! On with the story!**

* * *

Amaraya POV  
I slowly raised myself to my feet, it was impossible to stop crying. "Come on, we need to stop the fighting," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. All of the friends that I had gathered at the academy nodded, and were prepared to follow me into battle. "It will be dangerous." I said, looking at each one of them. "We know." Black*star said, his tone surprisingly serious. All the weapons had transformed and were held by their meisters. I nodded and grabbed my own two partners. I started to run as the sky screamed at me in rage, I wasn't there when they needed me and it wasn't happy.

Death the Kid POV  
Thunder rumbled above as we followed Amaraya, all ready to fight by her side no matter the cost. We were friends, we would always stay beside each other. I loved her. I would stay beside her, even when no one else headed to downtown where the sounds of fighting could be heard. "She's here!" A random voice shouted, gaining Amaraya's attention. "Josh! What's happening?!" the boy from the club waited on top of a building for her to rush over. "I don't know, a war started and they came and got me because they needed help. Where is Iseaga?" "Gone." was all she said, turning away from him. "We need to get this under control. EVERYONE," her voice rang out clearly through the storm and fighting, "STOP THIS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR BLOOD SHED!" Silence filled the air except for the gentle patter of the rain on various surfaces. A tall boy walked over to Amaraya and she scowled at him, "What are you doing, Triaxel?" The boy simple smirked, "Taking over Death City, of course." A cheer of battle cries sounded behind him. "Your reign is over, Amaraya Kishataru. I will rule the streets now." Amaraya looked furious, "No one rules the streets. These aren't subjects, they are people who have their own lives!" Triaxel made a move to smack her but she dodged it easily. "You betrayed us!" He screamed, "You went to the academy! You were the one that told us we can't trust them!" Amaraya looked down guiltily, "I know, but I was wrong! The academy isn't bad! They try hard! I was hateful and biased! I did not know them!" Triaxel's anger seemed to grow at her words, "Don't you see! She is a traiter! The Black Heart abandoned us!" "Amaraya!" Maka shouted from beside me, "he is a kishin! The same one that kidnapped you from Kid's!" She turned back to Triaxel just as he ran back to his troops, "Fight! They all sided with the academy! Fight!" He shouted and all of the ones on his side did as he wished.  
Amaraya POV  
"Damn it," I cursed as he ran back to hide behind his army, "My friends," I shouted over the storm, "We will fight only to try to bring back the peace Triaxel has taken! I am not your enemy and neither is the DWMA. I was wrong about that. It is the kishins we fight against!" Cheers erupted from my team of people, the ones who would follow me into battle not because of who I was, but because they wanted the same thing I did. To be free. Those following me surged forward clashing with the ones following Triaxel. "Try to help them!" I yelled down to the group who had followed me from the school. It wasn't a long time ago when I had first joined them but it felt a lifetime away. After meeting them I fell in love and realized there was more to life than hate and fighting. I started to run along the rooftops, trying to find Triaxel in the sea of fighting bodies. I hated to see them all fight with each other, it wasn't their fault. Triaxel was power hungry and was trying to use any means necessary to get that power. "Come out, Triaxel!" I screamed into the storm, "Come out and fight me!" "Amaraya!" I turned and saw Kid looking at me worriedly, "You need to get all of the ones on our side to retreat to the academy, we have no plan and the streets are going to flood!" I nodded and raised my voice so all of my followers could hear me, "Fall back! The streets are going to flood! Go to the academy! Stop fighting and go! Don't worry about the battle, your safety comes first! I won't have any unnecessary death!" All the them listened and started to run, charging through the streets that were already filling with water. "Move, quickly!" I shouted. "This isn't over Triaxel! This is just the start of the war you created! I won't let you rule their lives!" I started to run, falling into step with my other friends from the academy. "You all can go to your homes. I'm staying with them at the school." I said glancing at them. "Tsubaki and I will head home. She got hurt and would probably be better there." I nodded to Black*star barely catching the raven haired girl saying something about how it didn't even draw blood before turning to Maka and Soul. "You'll need help looking over the wounded. We will come with you to the school." I finally looked to Kid and he smirked at me from on his skateboard, "I already said I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. I'm coming with you, Amaraya." "We'll see you tomorrow." Black*star said turning away from us and heading towards where he and Tsubaki stayed. Eventually we reached the steps of the large school and we helped usher everyone in. "I noticed the bodies of Iseaga and Tishamu were gone and panic flashed in me for a moment before I saw Oxford give me a nervous nod, without words showing me they were safe. Once I got them all inside I saw all the students and teachers trying to help. I grabbed Kim who was carrying fresh towels to a room and stared at her in confusion, "What's going on?" Kim giggled a bit as she smiled at me, "You're one of us Amaraya. They are people too. If they need our help, we will try our best to help them. We know about the war that has started and we want to help in any way we can. Even if it's just small things like this." I looked around, seeing the school a buzz with students helping the rouges get comfortable and some helping patch up wounds. "And the bodies that were outside are safe. somewhere where Stein can't reach them." Ox stated stepping up beside Kim. "Thank you," I whispered, 'It means a lot that you would do this. It really does." "Go get some rest, Amaraya. I prepared a room for you and Kid." Kim said walking away with Ox in tow, giving a wink and a knowing smile when she left. "Uh, where is the room." I wondered aloud. "Don't worry," Kid murmured from behind me into my ear causing my to shiver a his warm breath. I was given directions to the room that was prepared for us. Come, everything will be okay down here, let's go to bed okay?" "Alright," I agreed and took his hand, following him up a flight of stairs. I was worried and afraid, _You should be. _A war had just started. _One that must be stopped._ I haven't heard from you in awhile, voice. What brings you back? _You did not need me so I did not come. You seemed to be doing fine on your own._ I obviously wasn't. There is a war! _Some things can not be avoided. The war was one of those things. If it could have been I would have led you on the path that would avoid it. Trust me, Amaraya Kishataru. Can you do that?_ Yes I can. _Will you?_ I will

* * *

**End of chapter 10. Everything is getting heated now! What will happen? The suspense! It seems our evil voice in the head may not be so evil. Does anyone feel bad for Amaraya, Iseaga, and Tishamu? I do, poor them. I made them suffer T-T **


	11. The first Night of War

**DD: So many new chapters!**

**Soul: Yeah, don't you have a life?**

**DD: ...kinda...I CAN RUIN YOURS EATER!**

**Soul: Hey leave me alone!**

**DD: Maka, please introduce the story. Thank you. *chases SOul around trying to hit him with a pipe***

**Amaraya: I want to help!**

**DD: You have a story to do!**

**Amaraya: No fun.**

**Maka: Darkdepths doesn't own Soul Eater or the song used in this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Amaraya POV  
I couldn't help but worry. We were in a war and I felt so useless. "Hey," Kid said gently , hugging me from behind. " Why don't you go take a nice hot bath? It'll make you feel better." I nodded, but dropped my weight against his hard chest, not wanting to leave his warm embrace. "Kid, i'm scared." "I know you are. I am too, we all are, but that isn't going to stop us. One time Maka said that fear makes us stronger, and that we grow from it." I turned around and looked at Kid. I stared into his honey gold eyes, as if they held the answer I needed. "I'm gonna go take a bath." I muttered quietly and slipped from his grasp. I walked into the attached bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. This should help me clear my head, help me think. "I needed to come up with a strategy so we could stop Triaxel before something really bad happened to someone. he was a kishin so who knew what could possibly happen. "I hope I can think of something smart to do before tomorrow. We can't let him have the upper hand on us if we want to have any chance." I slid into the warm water, letting it soothe my tense muscles. All of them were here at the academy. They were all waiting for me to decide what to do, those from both the school and the street. Who knew the two very different groups could get along. My eyes widened as realization hit me, how could I have missed it before. I was part of both the separate groups. They mixed and helped each other because I was there. I opened both side's eyes without realizing it. The DWMA and the rouges from the street could work together to stop Triaxel! We would outnumber him by a lot and as both sides had skilled fighters, we had the teachers of the school on our side. I quickly got out of the bath and dried myself, pulling on a clean tank top and sweats to sleep in before flinging the door open to reveal a shirtless Kid, and a very symmetrical room. "Oh, sorry! I should have warned you." I stammered trying not to stare at his sculpted abs or the many scars that traced his body. Kid finished pulling on the shirt and smiled at me, "I thought you would be in there longer, so I went ahead and changed. Do you like the room?" He asked looking over his handy work. "You moved everything." I stated. "Yes and now it is symmetrical!" I laughed, pleased that even though all of this was going on somethings never changed. "Anyway, I have an idea to win against Triaxel!" Kid sat gently on the bed, fidgeting with a radio that sat on the end table. "Really? What is it? Could we use it to make a plan?" The radio turned on and music began to play through it as we talked. "We need to get the DWMA and the rouges to work together." I said, slightly afraid of how he would respond. "If we could get them to work together it would be beneficial to both sides with more than just the war." Kid looked up at me with a smile, "That is a great idea." his smile than immediately faded after looking at me for a moment. "What?" I asked, worried something bad was going to happen. Kid stood and calming walked over to me. I ended up taking a few steps back and I was now trapped against a wall. "Kid?" I asked, fear bubbling in me for a moment until i realized his gave my locked on my hair. Carefully, Kid reached up and started to gently fix my hair so it was less of a mess and more symmetrical so his, what I decided to call them, OCD senses would stop tingling. Actually we ended up on the bed, me in his lap as he brushed my hair gently. I remember when my mom used to brush my hair and tell me some strange story or sing me a song before bed each night.  
A song started playing on the radio(start music. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson), one I knew from so long ago. It was one that my mother used to sing it to me. I could't help but raise my own voice and sing along to the gentle melody that played.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

When I stopped singing Kid had stopped brushing my hair and I now faced him. "Amaraya," he said gently, and pulled me into a tight hug. I snuggled happily into his warm strong arms. So maybe I wasn't as tough and cool all the time like everyone thought. I didn't care though. Somehow I fell for this asymmetrical, OCD, weirdo, and I was okay with that. Maybe, if we won this war, we could be happy together. Maybe even have a family. There were so many possibilities to what could happen. We both laid down, warm with each other and under the covers. This could work, I thought to myself as I was gently pulled into sleep by the sound of his beating heart and gentle breathing. If we tried, yeah it could. Hopefully, no more chairs will be harmed in the process of this.

* * *

**Well this chapter ends on a slightly happier note! Till next update, which I would expect soon, I can't seem to stop typing! Not only is this a fanfic it is raising chair abuse awareness. STOP ABUSING CHAIRS!**


	12. Persuasion

**DD:Yes, another new chapter. Is everyone proud of me? **

**Tsubaki: You've been doing a very good job!**

**DD: Thank you!**

**Black*star: Isn't this around the time Soul makes a snide comment?**

**DD: Usually. Just not today! Muahahaha! I wonder if anyone reads these...**

**Black*star: Probably not.**

**DD: I will dispose of you too!**

**Tsubaki: Darkdepths doesn't own Soul Eater. Please excuse me, I need to go help Black*star.**

* * *

Amaraya POV  
I woke up in complete confusion, it was seven in the morning, and you'd think that wouldn't matter. Except, Kid won't let me up till eight. Yes, this guy doesn't get out of bed till eight, and I can't get out of his grip so I can get up. I swear his OCD could drive someone into insanity sometimes. I looked over at his sleeping form and giggled, it would be so easy to mess with him. Well, he wouldn't let me up so I should mess with him. I looked around and snagged a marker that was just barely in my reach before turning back to him. Alright, so now let's give him a mustache! If you are thinking that I should be nice to him, I am. This is a washable marker. I could have easily used a permanent one. I laughed at all I had drawn on his face, he looked really stupid, especially after I wrote 'Symmetry is lame' across his forehead. I could't wait to see the look on his face when he woke up and took a look in the mirror. It serves him right though, I want to get up. I glanced at the clock and froze, it was 7:58. I sat here drawing on his face for nearly an hour, fail. I snapped the lid on the marker and through it across the room, knocking over a few things. Oops, this was going to be an interesting day. Kid finally opened his eyes and I nearly choked trying to hold in laughter. He had no idea what I just did. He is going to have a heart attack when he goes into the bathroom. Speaking of which, I need it! I launched myself up and into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes on the way. As funny as it would be to see his reaction, I valued my life. I quickly changed and ran out the door with a quick shout before I slammed it shut, "I'm gonna go eat food, meet you down there. Look in a mirror, not my fault. Love you, BYE" Then slammed the door and charged down the hall.

Death the Kid POV  
I looked after the blonde in wonder, how could she have so much energy? It seemed nearly immposible to be that entergetic in the morning unless you were Patty. Or maybe even Black*star, but he didn't seem like much or a morning person. What did she mean it wasn't her fault? I wondered to myself and stepped into the attached bathroom. I glanced into the mirror for a moment then exploded in a bloody mess. "WHAT IS THIS?! AMARAYA!" I scrubbed the marker off my face violently, thank god it came off easily. That girl was a handful and if bored, a disaster. After getting dressed I went to find her down stairs, she was in the lunch room. "Amaraya!" I snapped. She looked up at me with an innocent smile, "Oh hey, Kiddo-Kun! Good morning!" She was happily eating a bowl of ice cream and I had the sudden urge to take it. I didn't get the chance though because her weapon, Maru, beat me to it. He took the bowl from her hands and started to run. She stood blankly at the place where her ice cream was before slowly standing. "Maru," she said darkly, "GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!" she raced after him, waving around the spoon she was using as if it was a dangerous weapon. "IF IT MELTS I'LL HURT YOU!" Laughter had filled the room as she chased her weapon around. "You are going to hurt him for taking it anyway!"A random voice called, causing another round of laughter. "Good point!" she threw the spoon, hard. It hit him in the head and he collapsed to the ground. "Headshot!" Amaraya called walking over and collecting the bowl that a random person from the streets had caught. "Thanks, Lexi!" Amaraya said, grabbing a new spoon and taking a bite. "Hey everybody! Finish eating then I need to talk to you all!" "Talk now!" A person from the school now spoke. "I'm eating!" She threw the spoon again and this time hit the one that told her to just talk. "Double kill!" came a random voice and more laughter filled the hall. Looking at them like this, it didn't seem like they came from two very different backgrounds. They seemed like they all belonged. I laughed lightly and walked over to where the troublemaking blonde sat. "I am taking all of the markers out of the room." I stated looking down at her. "It's your fault," she grumbled, "you wouldn't let me up." "That is no excuse. I can't believe you did that!" "Really? It seems like something I would do." she countered smoothly. I could't argue with that, it was something she would do. She would do it and laugh about it too, and I'm sure she did. "Don't you have a speech to make?" I asked taking a seat beside her. "Fine, fine. I'm going." She muttered and began walking to the center of the room.

Amaraya POV  
I climbed on top of a table, closest to the center of the room, gaining everyone's attention. "Students, fellow members of the streets, teachers, everyone here. I suck at giving speeches!" gentle laughter echoed through the large room we all waited in. "We need to work together though! If we have any hope of winning this, we need to be a team!" Some shouts of agreement sounded but most were in shock and a few in complaint. "I know I said we can't trust the school, but I was wrong! It wasn't the school that wronged me, it was the kishin. Just like it was kishins that hurt all of you. I was taken from the streets to the academy and I still hated it then. However, I met some new people, and they showed me that a lot like us, they were a family too. We aren't that different, we can work together!" A rumble was still going through the crowd and I was beginning to worry that they wouldn't agree to help us. We needed this to work, otherwise we had little chance of winning. I looked nervously at the crowd and soon Kid came and stood beside me. "Everyone,please hear her out. She is right. I was the one that brought her into the DWMA and I was only acting on my father's wishes but I am very pleased I did bring her." He smiled gently at me, and my heart started to race. The crowd was quite and watching us closely. I felt like I was drowning in his golden eyes, curse him and his awesomeness! "We will fight with you." Maka said standing up and coming beside us on the table. "As will I." Josh took his place on the other side of us. "We will too." Stein and Marie walked forward and stood on the floor beside the table. One by one more and more people agreed to fight with us. None of us were going into this battle alone, "We'll have your back, Amaraya." I smiled at Soul who was now standing lazily by Maka. "Thanks Soul." I smiled. Turning to the crowd I raised my sword and let out a loud shout, "WE WILL FIGHT FOR WHAT WE DESERVE! WE WILL FIGHT FOR FREEDOM AND WE WILL FIGHT FOR HOPE!" The group let out loud battle cries and raised their weapons. "WE WILL NOT FIGHT ALONE! WE WILL FIGHT TOGETHER! AS ONE!" Shouts of approval greeted me and the group disbanded, all working together to prepare for the battle that would soon take place here. "You know," Soul said walking over to me, "for someone that sucks at giving speeches that was pretty cool." We gave each other a high-five and grinned at each other. "Yeah, I guess so, Sharky. Now let's go help with preparations."

* * *

**Yay! motivational speeches! We get to prepare for war now, wish them luck.**


	13. Blood and Battlescars

**Next chapter! This one is sad. SADNESS IS SAD. I don't own Soul Eater, I never have and I never will. **

* * *

Amaraya POV  
The crowd of us started to run along the roof tops, we knew it was going to be a hard battle. Triaxel and his men were waiting for us in the middle of the city. I walked over to their leader with a deadly glare at his cocky smirk. "Did you come to surrender, Black Heart?" "As is, kishin." I hissed in response. The battle would take place on the roof tops because the streets were still flooded. It was no problem for any of us on from the street but it was a problem for the DWMA students who weren't used to it. "You are highly out numbered, Triaxel. I advise you stand down so there is no unnecessary blood shed." Triaxel narrowed his eyes in hated, clenching his fists into tight balls with rage. "NO! It's my turn now! I will rule them not you!" He lunged at me and his entire army followed, starting the fighting. I quickly blocked his first attack, pushing against his sword with my own. "Triaxel, this is going to far! You will end up killing everyone!" "Good!" he shouted with a mad laugh, "More souls! It'll give me more power!" I swung at him but he jumped over the blade gracefully, the demented look in his eyes growing with every breath he took. "Look at you! You are becoming insane! Triaxel, I don't want to kill you!" I blocked his next attack, and he stopped moving, "So join me, Amaraya. We could be the strongest pair of kishins ever! Join me and we can rule over them together!" I threw the whip and had it wrap around his ankle, "No," I said quietly, "I do not rule people. They rule themselves." He attacked again, he moves were becoming sloppy and his bones seemed to move more like jelly now. "You are weak! You can't stop me!" I pulled on the whip and he fell to the ground. "Amaraya!" I looked over and saw Maka looking horrified. I followed her gaze until I saw Black*star and Tsubaki. Black*star was on the ground, bleeding heavily as Tsubaki cried over him. He looked to be trying to soothe her.

Tsubaki POV  
Tears were rolling down my face as I desperately tried to stop the blood flowing from his body. "Just hold on Black*star. Okay?" He raised his hand and gently cupped my face. "Don't cry, Tsubaki. Your god doesn't like to see you cry." I nodded and placed my hands over the one he had on my face. "You'll be okay, Black*star." I whispered, still unable to stop crying. "Tsubaki," I looked into his eyes when he said my name, "listen I'll be fine. Someone as big as me can't be beaten by something so small." "Black*star," I said, placing my head on his chest. "I can't do this alone." "Don't worry," he said running a hand through my hair, "You won't have to. Can you sing me that song?(Whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley) The one you were listening to that night?" I nodded and placed a hand gently on my stomach. I swallowed hard and started to sing just like he asked.

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

I knew part of it was supposed to be sung by a boy and that I didn't have music but I didn't care. I didn't know if Black*star would be okay or not so I'd sing for him. He had to be okay though, I needed him. We needed him. He couldn't leave us, not after all we had been through. We loved each other. I couldn't lose him. I wrapped one of my arms protectively over my stomach and started to sing again.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

"I love you, Tsubaki." he said quietly, "I was going to wait until after this was all over, but I guess now is as good a time as ever." I let go of me and reached into his pocket carefully. "Black*star what are you dong? Try not to move you could make it worse!" He chuckled lightly, brushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's worth it. You are always worth it. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, will you marry me?" I nodded and kissed him "Of course I will Black*star." "I'm glad," he said, falling back again, "This god will finally have his goddess." He closed his eyes and panic filled me. "Black*star? Wake up! Open your eyes! Please! Please Black*star! Open your eyes! Someone! Help!" Maka ran up beside me, "We'll take him to the school." I nodded and picked up the gold ring he had given me. "Oh Black*star." I said, barely audible, "be okay. please be okay." Silent tears were sliding down my face. "Tsubaki," Amaraya said she helped me stand, "Let's go see him." I started to sob into her shirt, my tears mixing with the rain. "Black*star!"

* * *

**The sadness! It burns!**


	14. A simple Confession

**Hi guys! I have a bit of a surprise in this chapter! Well two, but one isn't a very surprising surprise.**

**Soul: Yeah, it was pretty predictable. You practically gave it away.**

**DD:Soul, Maka had to tell you.**

**Soul:...No Comment...**

**DD:That's what I thought. Don't listen to him.**

**Maka: Darkdepths doesn't own Soul Ea-**

**DD:WAIT! I wanna say it! I haven't in forever!**

**Amaraya: That's because you are to busy fighting with Soul or Black*star!**

**DD: SILENCE MORTAL! AS FUTURE RULER OF THE WORLD YOU SHALL OBEY ME! Anyway I do not own Soul eater. **

**Amaraya:...That was weird...let's just got on with the story...**

* * *

Amaraya POV

Tsubaki was the only one aloud in the room Black*star was being kept in. Stein was in there too, only because he was trying to stitch Black*star up. "Come on loud mouth, you need to pull through." I said quietly, staring at the door that separated us from them. "Maka, I need to talk to you." I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning on and began to walk down the hall. Soul and the others were about to follow us but a glance from me stopped them. "They'll be fine. We're in the school and they won't go far." Kisha said turning back around returning to the spot she was in just moments ago. I gave her a slight smile of thanks and walked off with Maka following close behind. "What did you need to talk to me about?" I leaned against the wall once more, "It's about Tsubaki. I think there is a slight problem that will stop her from being able to fight." "Of course!" Maka snapped, "Black*star is hurt badly and will most likely die!" I shook my head sadly, "No, something else."

Tsubaki POV

"Oh Black*star. You fool." Tears slid down my face still as I sat by the disturbingly silent boy. He was never quiet, even asleep he snored. "He won't die, he is just in a coma. I have no idea if he will wake up though or when." "He'll wake up," I whispered looking at his unconscious form, "Black*star is to godly to let something as stupid as this defeat him." Stein didn't respond to me but I felt his eyes watching me closely. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew, he was a doctor after all. You couldn't tell by looking at me, at least you couldn't yet. "Professor? I'm sorry but may I have a few minutes alone with him?" After twisting the large screw in his head a few times I got my response, "Yes, I trust nothing will happen to him while you are here. I need to go talk to Amaraya anyway." He walked out the door, shutting it with a gentle click. I was nervously twisting the ring on my finger, wondering when my hero, my god, would awaken so I could see his bright, energy filled eyes again. "When I stood there all those years ago I knew there was something special about you. I didn't know you but I have never once regretted staying to the end and clapping for you. You were loud and everyone else had left. They didn't want to listen to you talk. They didn't give you a chance. If they would have they would see that you aren't just a loud, self centered brat. You are kind, caring, curious, determined, and protective. You are amazing, Black*star. You don't need to surpass god, you are already perfect. So Black*star, please, I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up so we can do all those things you promised we could, you promised that night. I don't regret it. I could never regret making a decision like that, not if it was with you. I love you Black*star. So wake up, get out of this bed, end the war, and then we can live out lives together like you said we could. Please wake up, I have something very important to tell you and I should have said so sooner. I hope you can hear me because you really do need to know. The truth is, Black*star, I-I'm..."

Death the Kid POV

Stein walked out of the room and shut the door behind himself without a single word. He didn't even glance at us as he started down the hallway toward where Amaraya and Maka had gone off to talk. "Stein," I started with an even refined voice, "Will Black*star be alright?" "Yes, of course he will. He is in a coma now though but I have faith Tsubaki will be able to bring him back to us." "And what of Triaxel?" I pressed. "Amaraya doesn't know that he is our prisoner yet. He needs to be dealt with by her. I was planning on going to talk to her about it now but I assume that she is busy with something at the moment?" "Yes, her and Maka went off and do not wish to be disturbed. Amaraya needed to talk to her." "No doubt about Tsubaki, I have a suspicion about our dear raven haired friend." Stein sighed twisting the screw in his head, causing it to make several clicks. "What do you mean?" I questioned, preparing to confront him. "We won't know until Amaraya talks to her."

Amaraya POV

Maka and I walked back to the hall where the others waited only to see Stein had joined the group. "I need to go speak with Tsubaki." I said walking over to the door, not even asking permission to enter. "Fine, go ahead. I must warn you though, Black*star is in a coma so be careful of what you say to her and what you do to him." "I'm not an idiot," I snapped at the deranged doctor, "but this is very important and I need to talk to her about it now. It can't wait." "When you are done, Lord Death and I need to see you in the Death Room." The man said as if it was no big deal, "It's rather important." "Fine, I'll come. After I talk to Tsubaki." I swung the door open and stepped inside, spotting the raven haired girl sitting by the hospital bed in a chair. "Tsubaki," I said gently, kneeling beside her, "I need you to answer this honestly to me. Are you pregnant?" The young girl nodded, her eyes filling slightly with tears but never leaving Black*star. "Is it Black*star's?" She nodded again, holding back a sob as she played with the ring on her finger, the engagement ring Black*star gave her.

* * *

**How many of you thought I killed Black*star? Raise your hand! *Patti raises hand* **

**Amaraya: I wish you would have.**

**DD: You don't mean that! How many knew Tsubaki was pregnant? *Amaraya and Stein raise hands***

**More chapters to come! Triaxel may be a prisoner but the scumbag isn't dead yet! till next time! Bye bye!**


	15. Stars

**New chapter! Yay! i wanna say thanks to those who have stayed with this story so far. It isn't over yet though!**

* * *

? POV  
Where am I? It's so dark here. I need to find my way out, and soon. Something doesn't feel right and I have promises I need to keep. _Boy._ What was that? I can't speak and I can't see. _You need to find your way out of here. _Thanks tell me something I don't know. _Do not get snappy with me, boy. Listen to me and I can help you. _I don't need help from you. I'm to big to need help. _now, now. I know of your struggles and of all the promises you made. You need not worry, I ask for nothing in return. _Then why are you trying to help? _ Because my other half is in your friend, Amaraya. I can speak through her as well but the part of me that speaks through different people varies on their personality. she wouldn't listen to me if she didn't get the side that was cruel. _I don't care about that I just want to get back. _You want to get back to her. _I want to get back to Tsubaki. _Yes, your betrothed. She has not left your side and I advise you hurry back before something bad happens to either of them. _Either of them? Is someone else there? _Ah, you can not hear her. I would tell you but it is not my place. You need to hear this from her. Now listen to me, boy, I will help you get out of here if you can figure out where you are, why you cant see or speak, or if you find a way to hear the young girl's voice. _Tsubaki's? I want to hear her voice again but I also need to know where I am. It's so dark here. Without her, I feel alone. What happened last, I need to think. I proposed to Tsubaki and she said yes, oh my god she said yes! Wait, I was severely wounded. Am I dead? _No, you are still alive. _I'm alive so wait...I can't see or speak because she isn't here right? _That is close, it is why you can't see. She is the stars that light up your sky. _I'm in a coma, aren't I? I heard someone talking about them once. _Very good, you figured it out. You can't speak because at the moment you are asleep. _Help me get out of here and get back to Tsubaki. _I will help you find her but getting back is a matter all your own. Think of her, let thoughts of her fill you and one by one stars should fill the sky. _Tsubaki, we've been through so much together. She has fought with me all these years and I have been to childish to realize it. Out of all those years trying to surpass god I should have known that as long as I had Tsubaki I would be fine. All those fights we had against so many different people, even her own brother. She chose to stay beside me and I stayed beside her. She tried so hard to help me. She was the only one to stay on that first day, and she even clapped for me. I immediately chose her to be my partner. She was beautiful and kind, she seemed perfect. And she was. She is. After all the time we spent together, defeating the kishin, trying to turn her into a death scythe, classes, training, even the studying, I fell in love with her. When the war started I told her, I knew she had to know. She loved me too, and then-_STOP! Don't go any further with your thoughts! To much information child! I'm still here! Besides I think you have enough stars to see by. Just focus on trying to hear her voice. _Right, I need to find her voice so I can get out of here and back to her.

Tsubaki's POV  
I had my head laying next to Black*star, I had just woken up a few minutes ago. Amaraya and Maka had stayed in the room last night with me but I don't see them in here now. Maybe I'll go back to sleep. I closed my eyes when I felt something shift beside me. In shock I sat up straight. "Black*star?" He moved again, rolling slightly in the bed. "He's moving! Stein! Professor Stein! Miss Marie! Someone, anyone! Get in here!" I shouted standing up and leaning over Black*star's body. "What's going on?" The door swung open to reveal Nygus and Sid as well as a couple of our friends who were trying to see in past them. "He's moving." I said, looking back at my partner eagerly. "What? Keep talking to him, he might be waking up. He knows your voice, so maybe that will help." "Right. Hey, Black*star. Wake up, come on. You are probably hungry so if you get up I'll make you something to eat. Anything you at all. You need to wake up because I need to talk to you and we all miss you." His face relaxed slightly as I spoke. "You can't surpass god if you are like this. You're a big star aren't you? So come on, the stage is set, we just need the star of the show."

Black*star's POV  
"The stage is set, we just need the star of the show." Tsubaki? That was her! "Tsubaki!" I screamed loudly into the dark night sky. "I can talk? YAHOO!" _Boy, focus on the task at hand! You are running out of time! "_Alright, just where do I go?" _Follow the sound of her voice. You are no longer trapped. Use her strength to get past the obstacles that you will have to face before you can get to her. _"What kind of obstacles? They better be big. A big guy like me needs a challenge." I said with a smirk, getting to my feet and looking around at my surroundings. I was on a hill in a large grassy field. Nothing but grass for miles and miles. _Good luck, I can try to help but I fear I won't be of much use to you. _"Don't worry, a big guy like me doesn't need help from a voice. Tsubaki! I'm coming! Wait for me!" I screamed into the dark, star filled air. I then set into a run, I knew this was the way I needed to go. I don't know how, I just did.

Tsubaki's POV  
"Tsubaki." His voice barely sounded. I stopped and looked at him in shock. He was still asleep but he said my name. "Oh Black*star..." I whispered gently and kissed his forehead. "I know you'll come back."

* * *

**Black*star seems to finally be waking up! and he has a voice too! His is nicer though, Amaraya's is just mean. And doesn't like Kid much. Oh well, not my problem! Wait...it is...I'm the author. That means it's my fault too. Ah but I like the crazy voice in her head it's mean but it's cool. I will see you all at the next chapter! Does anyone read these? I do when other people put them...maybe I'll put something random in the next one and see if anyone notices.**


	16. I Made My Choice

**I'm back! Will Black*star finally wake up? Will the war end? Can Kid and Amaraya finally be together in peace? Will I finally do something productive with the world? How have I managed to put so many chapters up recently? All these questions! AHHH! *Brain explodes* and now I'm okay. Aright so here is the next chapter! Oooooooo~ Squiggle hehe ~ Moving on! I do not own Soul Eater. Just like I haven't owned it any minute before.**

* * *

Black*stars POV  
"I've been running forever! what obstacles am I supposed to face and when will they get here?!" I yelled at the voice. _It is here now. This is the only one, then you have a choice to make. _I stopped and stared, my father stood in front of me. "You? You're dead!" Panic rose in me as I stared at the man who glared down at me. "I'm not dead. You are supposed to be following in my footsteps. You have no other destiny." he stated coldly.  
Thoughts of Tsubaki flashed through my mind, her smile, her laugh, her cries, her gentle nature, her. "No, I will surpass god. I will stay by my friends and by Tsubaki!" I ran at him, preparing to fight. I may not have Tsubaki but I could still use my soul wavelength. "The only way to surpass god is to become a kishin like me!" His words rang in my ears and I froze. No, that can't be true._ You are running out of time! The sun will rise soon and if you are not back by then you will be lost to them forever! _THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW BEFORE! _I apologize, but think about this, boy. Your father is dead. How are you standing here fighting him now? _He's right, he is dead. I know he is. I stopped trying to attack the person in front of me. "You are not my father. My father is dead and I am nothing like him. I won't become a kishin and I will not waste my time with you." I started to walk past him calmly. This made the man angry though, "How will you surpass god then?! You are a coward! You are to afraid to become a kishin!" "You are nothing more than something I have conjured up in my head. That is where we are now. Go away. I'm tired of looking at your small face. You'll never be as big as me so don't even try." With that I walked away. I didn't look back to where I left my father and he didn't respond to what I said.

Amaraya POV  
"What did you want with me, Lord Death?" I asked walking into the Death Room. Well more like stomping into the Death Room but that's beside the point! "Hey, Hey! Glad you could make it! What's up? How you doing?" "The ceiling is up and I was very busy. I'm not happy I was interrupted." I grumbled, blushing a bit. "Well if you would have come like I you agreed I wouldn't have had to send Soul to go get you." i glared at Stein who sat in his chair with a triumphant smirk. Soul had walked into the room Kid and I were sharing around the same time a full blown make out session started. It's not our fault we are two hormone crazed teenagers. It was Kid's fault the whole thing started anyway. He just looked at me in this way then started to kiss me and things got kinda heated. Off topic. Poor Soul, I tried to kill him when he just walked right in. I was going to hang him upside down over the bath tub after I cut him open. It would be just like a butchers shop. Fresh soul meat! Best you can buy! But I had to settle for beating the cool out of him. Still off topic, wow, I am easily distracted. "Whatever, now what did you want me for?" "Well, after you left and rushed Black*star here someone managed to get Triaxel and bring him in. He's confessed to being a kishin and said that he put a spell on those who follow him that aren't kishins. He also said something about kidnapping you." So it was him. Wow, small world. "Why hasn't he been killed yet? He is a kishin." "Well, so an uproar doesn't start in the underground you need to be the one to do it." i sighed, Lord Death was right. If i wasn't the one then the rift between the two will be permanent. All of the rouges will forever see the DWMA as a group of ruthless power hungry, monsters for killing Triaxel. If I was the one that killed him though they would except the fact because I was one of them. I have a foot in each world and I need to tread carefully. One wrong move with this and a side will turn against me while the other tries to protect me from them. if the school turns against me, Kid will no doubt try to follow me to live on the streets and work as a rouge. If he does though he will try to be killed a lot because he is the son the Lord Death. If the underground turns from me then a whole new war will start, the balance of the streets will plummet, and a bunch of rouges will turn kishin. Me being away even brought out way more than there was before. This is a dangerous situation I was put in, but it couldn't be helped. "Alright, tomorrow. It will be public and his crimes will be read allowed to him. He will admit to them in front of everyone and he will be put to death. Usually i'd be against public execution but this way a war doesn't start. Can I go now? I have business to attend to." I got up and started to walk out, Lord Death and Stein waving behind me. "Alright bye bye!" He is a weird god of death. "Be safe, Amaraya! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" I froze, Spirit. My face flushed a deep red as I realized what he was referring to. "You are nasty, Spirit." I grumbled and rushed out of the room. Useless Death Scythe.

Black*star POV  
"Where is this?" Two large arch ways stood in front of me. Neither of them were marked though. _The choice is yours. Would you rather surpass god, or be with Tsubaki and everyone else. I do not know which leads where but those are your choices. Whichever you choose you will know the one to go through for it. _"So I either be with Tsubaki or I finally surpass god?" _Yes. Choose wisely though. Once you walk through there is no returning if you have a change of heart. _"So whichever one I walk through there is no going back? _That is correct._ "Well then, I know which one I want." I took a step forward, toward the arch that would give me what I want.

Tsubaki POV  
"What's going on with Black*star? It looked like he was waking up but he isn't doing anything anymore!" I said panicked. I thought he was going to wake up, but I was wrong. He is barely breathing now. I don't think he will ever wake up anymore. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki. We can't make him wake up though." Nygus said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I would cry but I feel like all tears are gone. What am I going to do now? "I'm going to go get your friends, okay? Stay here I'll be right back." Nygus left the room but it didn't make a difference to me. I don't think I could go anywhere even if I wanted to. It only took a few moments for her to return with my friends, all of them, even Crona, were waiting outside the door. They all gave me greetings but I couldn't return them. I wanted to, but I just couldn't do it. "I can barely sense his soul." I heard Maka whisper quietly. We all fell silent out of respect. We all felt that even if he wasn't dead we lost him. This couldn't be it. He promised, he promised we would be together. He promised he wouldn't leave me. I felt robbed of my hope, I didn't know what to do anymore. All of a sudden the bed shifted again and I gentle groan of pain sounded. I shot my head up to see Black*star sitting up rubbing the back of his head. "Ow. What the? Hey, I know that it can get pretty gloomy without me but sheesh." I stared at him, silent tears of joy starting to roll down my face. "Black*star, you're okay." I leaped up and hugged him tightly. "Of course. I promised, didn't I?" He then pressed a soft gentle kiss to my lips, right there in front of everyone. Blushing I pulled away from him. "Black*star, I have something important to tell you. Well you see, I'm kinda pregnant with your kid." I flinched, expecting something to happen. Behind me I heard shouts coming form some of my friends and Amaraya shooing them out with threats. "Really?" He asked quietly placing a hand gently on my stomach. I nodded and he launched to his feet, picking me up too and spinning me around with a loud laugh. "Black*star! Lay back down! It isn't good for you! You just woke up!" He set me gently back down on my feet and kissed me again over and over. They were short, sweet, and full of love. "This is amazing Tsubaki!" "What about surpassing god?" I asked quietly. "As long as I have you, our friends, and our family. I'm happy." He said giving me another gentle kiss.

Black*star's POV  
I've made my choice, and I know it's the right one. It isn't just the right thing to choose it is what I wanted more. Thank you. _You do not need me anymore. I will go. You are welcome, child. _Amaraya's voice, will it go away too? _Yes, if she makes the right choice. If she chooses the wrong one she will be trapped in a bloody world of self blame forever. The other part of me holds it back as best as it can but she has to either move on or she will drown. _Thank you for all your help. So, Amaraya. I made my choice. What will yours be?

* * *

**So mysterious! so her evil voice isn't all that evil and that bloody place in her head exists because she blames herself, but for what? As sad as it is, there will only be a few more chapters to do this story. I love it, and I love you all but it can't last forever. So hang on for a few more chapters! **


	17. The End of the War

**Another new chapter! And not a ton of questions at the top! This Author's note is short because the next chapters will be long...**

* * *

Amaraya POV  
"I don't want to get up." I groaned snuggling deeper into the warm blankets and Kid's side. "It's eight, and besides you need to go talk to my father about Triaxel." I wrapped my arms around his middle, hoping to convince him to let me stay in bed. "I don't wanna." He laughed lightly and stood up, sliding out of my arms carefully. "Fine, I'll just tell Patti she can eat all the ice cream then." I sat up and launched out of the bed, "That ice cream is mine!" I ran out of the room still in the tank top and shorts I wore to bed and down to the mess hall. "I demand ice cream!" I shouted as soon as I stepped in. Kisha silently brought me a bowl which I started to eat as Maru laughed at me. "That is a great outfit, Amaraya." I looked down at my choice of clothing and shrugged, "Shut up, Maru." I turned and walked back up to the room so I could change. "Realize your outfit?" Kid asked when I swung open the door taking another bite of the cold treat. "Yes." Still eating, I began searching for something to wear. What does one wear when you are going to kill someone? I thought of the black hooded and robed people with axes for a moment before shaking my head. No, just no. Instead I got out my usual clothes, and a black hooded cloak. What else did I have to wear to something like this? Nothing. "Alright, let's go see Lord Death." I left my now empty ice cream bowl on top of the nightstand and walked off to the Death Room. Oh great, after Spirit's comment yesterday I get to walk in there with Kid. If that womanizing red head opens his mouth to say something like that again the body count today will be two instead of one. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Maru asked in greeting when we reached the door to the room we were summoned to. I have no idea how he and Kisha beat us here but oh well. "If anyone else does things will only get worse. Don't worry I have everything planned out." The four of us walked down the hallway and I briefly remembered the first time I walked down it. I hated here, I hated Lord Death, I even hated Kid. Silently I slipped my hand into his as we went to go greet his father again. Out of sheer luck, Kid was one of the ones sent to come find me. He had told me, not long ago, that on that day, when I first had an attack in front of him, Maka told him to try to help me. She said that our souls called out to each other for comfort. I didn't really believe in love then but I do now. "So are you ready to do this, Amaraya?" Lord Death sounded serious...ish... at the moment as we all stared at Triaxel who was chained on the floor in front of us. "Yeah. Let's hurry up and get this over with. The sooner the better." Sid and Stein lifted Triaxel since his feet were bound as well and we all started to walk to the front of the school. That was where this was going to happen. Everyone was waiting out there as Triaxel was put down on a large stage that i'm not sure how it got here. _Amaraya. _Not now. _You need to choose. _Choose what? _Whether you are going to move on or blame yourself. _For? _Ugh stupid girl. _HEY DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU USELESS VOICE! _So choose! Is it your fault? _That my parents are dead? No, it is not my fault. That I lived in hate for so long? Yes, that was my doing but I am ready to move past it. _You doubt yourself. You need to face this. _"I need a moment." I said quickly, stopping before I walked through the large doors to the outside. I rushed away, back to the room Kid and I had been staying in during the fighting. _Are you ready, girl?_ I am. The bloody world surrounded me once more but this time I was not afraid of it. All the rotting corpses started begging for salvation but it did not phase me. I started to walk off, towards the place where I knew the wolf pack resided. I got there right when they were about to set off to go tear apart more of the bodies. "Where is your leader?" I asked, my voice solid and without a bit of fear. "I'm here." I looked and saw my mother smiling at me from on top of a rock. "I was wondering when you would finally make it up here." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I whispered. "We don't blame you dear. It wasn't your fault." I shook my head, my hair flying around me wildly. "No, I mean that I blamed myself and all those at the school. That I couldn't move on and trapped you here." "That's okay dear. Are you ready?" "I am." My mother slowly climbed down from the rock and walked over to me, arms wide and with a smile. One by one each body started to vanish and the sky slowly turned bluer. I hugged my mother tightly, tears sliding down my cheeks. "I'll miss you." I murmured burying my face in her soft hair. "I know, but we will never truly leave you." She pulled away and placed a hand gently to my heart. "A part of us will always be with you." "Amaraya?" I turned around and saw Kid, looking at the two of us confused. We now stood in a beautiful flowery meadow with a clear blue sky shining above us. "You must be Death the Kid. Hi, I'm Amaraya's mother. Since I am not going to be around I expect you to take care of her. And even though I'm dead that doesn't mean I don't want grandchildren." She giggled with a wink. "Mom!" I whined, both Kid and I blushing a dark shade of red. "Don't worry Mrs. Kishataru. I'll look after her." Kid said walking up beside me and grabbing my hand. "I'm sure. Now I have to go. Goodbye dear." With that she simply faded away. There were no more wolves around, no more bodies. It was beautiful here and showed nothing of what it was before. "Come on, you have a duty to preform." Kid smiled gently at me as the place around us began to fade. As soon as we returned to the 'real' world I stood up and started to walk outside. _You chose to move on. _No shit, Sherlock. _Filthy ingrate. _Useless voice. _Well my job is done. I'll go now. Don't cause problems alright? I don't really want to come back and deal with your sorry but. _Come back? You are leaving for good? Yup. Bye. And it was gone. The growling, raspy voice was gone. I felt it's presence vanish and at the same time I was happy but sad. I had lived with it for so long and now it was gone a definite change. "Here we are." Kid opened the door to the outside and gave my hand and encouraging squeeze to go with his words before letting go. I stepped out and walked over to Triaxel who sat calmly in the middle of the stage. In one easy movement I swung my sword, gutting off his blindfold and gag but not even making a mark in his skin. "You have become a Kishin egg. You have kidnapped me and killed many. You put a spell on some of your fellow rouges. You tried to take over and dominate the streets. You have started a war and caused those and many more problems. Do you object to causing any of these you have been accused of?" Triaxel met my gaze evenly from where he sat of the ground. "No. I am the cause of those." "Do you except the punishment as it is going to be given to you?" "Yes. I do." I nodded and took a step forward, raising my sword. "As The Black Heart of the streets and a student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, I will hereby carry out your punishment." With that, I swung down. The hit killed him instantly, his body getting replaced with a glowing red orb. I walked over to it and picked it up. With two hands I took it over to Lord Death and offered it to him with a bow. It was for show, I would never really bow to him. He accepted it from my hands but I knew it would be given to one of my weapons later, technically it was my kill. "The war is over!" I shouted, cheers erupting after it.

* * *

**Only one more chapter after this. The epilogue comes next. **


	18. Epilogue

**Hi guys. This is it. The final chapter of Should I Let Myself Love? When I started this I had no idea how long it would be or how it would turn out and now it ends here, like this. I loved writing this so much and I'm actually kinda sad it's ending. I don't think I will ever be able to forget about the snappy meister Amaraya, either of her weapon partners, Iseaga, Triaxel, or ever Tishamu who was barely in this. There were times where I didn't update in forever and times like, towards the end, I could barely stay away from my computer. Writing this, reading your reviews, being informed it has been put on a favorites list, and being put on one of those lists as an author are some of the best feelings in then world. It's hard to make an author happier than when someone tells them they love their work. I'll miss all the characters in this story and all you who read it and I hope you readers will read any of my other stories when I get them up.**

**Story Characters:We'll miss you too! *They hug me***

**DD: Aww thanks guys. I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter. For the final time I'm saying this in this story: I do not own Soul Eater. Now onto the Chapter!**

* * *

Amaraya POV  
"Panicking. Panicking! Maka! Tsubaki! Liz! Patti!" I was pacing around, trying not to trip on the beautiful wedding dress I wore. (This is their wedding outfits . /tumblr_lr8a8ajuwR1qiczvto1_ ) "Relax," Tsubaki said setting down the young black haired energetic toddler. Yes, Kid and I are getting married, Tsubaki and Black*star already did and their twerp, Tyler, was already two. "You have nothing to worry about you love Kid, right?" I stopped pacing and stared at her shocked, "Of course I do!" "Then you have nothing to fear. You two will be very happy together I know it." "Hold still, Amaraya I have to fix your hair again!" I giggled as Liz fussed over the finishing details of how I looked. This was my big day. I was going to be married to Death the Kid. Not to shabby for a girl from the streets. The girls helping me prepare were all my bridesmaids but Kisha was my maid of honor and no one had a problem with that because they new all her and I had been through together. We all stood waiting for me to walk down the isle and be married to the guy I love. The OCD, weird, asymmetrical, shinigami who was Death the Kid. The whole wedding was kinda a blur but when we both said I do, and he kissed me making it official would never leave my memory.  
~Reception~  
I remembered how he tried to teach me to dance at first, it took me forever to learn. I always stepped on his feet and he just laughed and tried to get me to again. It really was a pain but apparently, being married to him, it was an important skill to have. I had to learn and at the moment a slow song was playing. We weren't dancing to it though. As soon as that song ended the music immediately picked up pace, I wasn't really a slow and classical music kinda person. I liked energy. Kid disappeared from my side and appeared up on the stage. I started to laugh and walked up there too. I took the microphone from him and smiled widely. K may be married but I'm to awesome for him to take all the fun out of this. I walked over to the dj and told him to start playing a song before shooing Kid off the stage. "Let's have some fun!"I shouted. I was married at the age of 17. I was still a teenager, weird huh? (Song teenagers by My Chemical Romance)

**They're gonna clean up your looks. With all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you, son So they can watch all the things you do  
Because the drugs never work They gonna give you a smirk 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean They gonna rip up your heads Your aspirations to shreds Another cog in the murder machine  
They say that teenagers scare the living **** out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much, kid But if you're troubled and hurt What you got under your shirt We'll make them pay for the things that they did  
They say that teenagers scare the living **** out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me Ohh yeah!  
They say that teenagers scare the living **** out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me All together now!  
Teenagers scare the living **** out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
Teenagers scare the living **** out of They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

I started laughing at Kid's expression then walked over and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss gratefully then made a weird face. "What?" I asked with a giggle. "I completely forgot what I was going to say before you came up to the stage." I laughed again and grabbed his hand, "Whatever, come on. Let's go dance." I said pulling him over to the dance floor. Soul, Maka, Liz, and Black*star had gone up the stage and Tsubaki gave us each a headset microphone and left us there in the middle of the floor. Soul then started to play the piano (Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum) Kid laughed lightly at how our friends could go over the top sometimes and we both started to dance gently to the music and sing along as everyone formed a circle around us.

(**Bold Amaraya. **_Italics Kid. __**Bold Italics both) **_

**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile**

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
__**We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow**_****

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
_****  
I know that if we give this a little time  
****_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_****  
It's never felt so real, **_no it's never felt __**so**__**right**_****

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_******

**_No I don't want to say goodnight  
_**_I know it's time to leave,_**_ but you'll be in my dreams_******

_Tonight_**  
Tonight  
****_Tonight_******

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_****  
**_So baby I'm alright_**, ****_oh_****, let's do this right, ****_with just a kiss goodnight_****  
With a kiss goodnight  
**_Kiss goodnight_

As soon as the song ended Kid cupped my face gently and we kissed. The crowd's loud cheers seemed muffled as I lost myself in Kid's touch. This was the way it was always meant to be.

* * *

**That's it ladies and gentleman. The end of the story of Amaraya Kishataru and Death the Kid. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and stuff. I had so much fun writing this and hearing some of the funny comments you guys made about. I'm kinda sad that this has come to an end but it had a happy ending. I'm happy to have shared this with all of you and I'll see you all when I do my next story. Love you all, Darkdepths6626**


End file.
